Hidden Thoughts
by sy210
Summary: Naya Rivera is hooking up with Shay Mitchell and Heather Morris doesn't know it, YET. HeYa fic and SHASHLEY/ACHELE on the side.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there people of fanfic and the Brittana / HeYa fandom! I tried a different type of style in this story. i don't even know what came over me, i was hungry earlier and after i ate, it just popped out. **

**Brief summary: Naya Rivera is hooking up with Shay Mitchell and Heather doesn't know it, YET. **

**i kinda wanted to write a HeYa fic for sometime now and i'm looking for someone to be with Naya.. i think Shay is perfect for that. **

**i apologize in advance if i didn't give justice to their personalities. maybe because i don't know them too well and i don't stalk i mean follow news about them all the time. so please don't bash me. O.O**

**Again, English is not my native language so all mistakes are mine.**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE PEOPLE. THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW I EXIST. **

* * *

><p><strong>Character's thoughts are like this: [<em>Italics<em>].**

**Characters**: N = Naya Rivera

H = Heather Morris

S = Shay Mitchell

S: So how was the tour?

N: It's been unbelievable! Amazing wouldn't suffice to describe it. [_I haven't gotten over it, really._]

S: Yah I kinda figured that. I saw some parts of it. [_I only watched your parts._]

N: Really? How? [_The movie isn't released yet so how did she..?_]

S: On YouTube. [_Duh_]

N: Oh right. So how did you find it? The parts that you've watched I mean. [_Forgot about YouTube._]

S: Well.. Funny thing is, I haven't watched a performance except your song Valerie. [_Coz you looked ridiculously hot performing that song._]

N: What? I thought you said you saw some of it.

S: Yes, but not the performance part.

*N looks confused so S elaborated..

S: Your fans just kinda focused on the interactions between you and Heather or with Dianna and Lea. [_Annoyingly enough. I almost died of sweetness._] And did I mention your interactions with Heather?

N: *chuckles* Oh yeah, they do that huh? I've been teasing them a lot just in case they decided to do just focus their cameras on me. And when I do, I'm bombarded by tweets saying I broke the internet. *laughs* I don't even know what that means.

S: Yeah, you did a pretty good job. Oh, and you know that they're always talking about how you're making a 'Naya Rivera sex riot' on Tumblr all the time. [_Which is also annoying._]

N: What? How do you even know about that?

S: Well, I kinda do have a Tumblr. [_So I can keep an eye on your fans. Which I have known to be kinda pervy._]

N: You do? Isn't that a bit stressful?

S: Yeah, but of course, they don't know it's me, I only got 20 followers or so.

N: Hmm.. I've heard about Tumblr coz of Di, she keeps nagging me to make one. But I really don't have time for that. I barely manage to tweet regularly.

S: So true.

N: But I'm surprised you have time for that stuff.

S: Yeah me too. I think it's because I'm not as famous as you though. I don't have a solo album coming up, or tours, or a musical show.

N: Stop being sarcastic and hey, you have PLL though and some other projects right? [_I sound so pathetic. I don't even know what her projects are while she knows mine._]

S: I know.. I'm just trolling with you.

N: What the hell is trolling? I always read about that. They always say that I'm a troll. I don't look like a troll do I?

S: Duh, of course not. You're one of the hottest girls in the world right now! And trolling is just an internet term which means that you're being kinda clever at pissing people or something. It's hard to explain. You just have to have a Tumblr to know. So anyways, back on the tour thing, I see both of you can't keep your hands to yourself huh? You and Heather? It seems like you always wanna touch each other. Or dance together. Don't try to deny Nay. Plenty of videos and pictures in every angle are enough proof.

*N rolls her eyes

N: [_Seriously? She's gonna ask about that? Ugh.._]

N: That's just us being playful. And every body knows HeMo is my best friend. It's natural.

S: And the kiss? [_She better answer this truthfully._]

N: What about the kiss? It's the last day of the tour and I just thought that it would be a "capital idea" for our fans coz they deserve something from me and Heather. Think of it as a gift for supporting us. I'm sure they loved it. [_I know they did. ;D_]

S: Oh they did. Wait, so are you saying that the kiss is both you and Heather's idea?

N: Yeah? Why? [_Oh no.._]

S: Well, seems like Heather was surprised when you appeared on stage. And I was really convinced that that wasn't scripted.

*N dropped her gaze and fell silent for a moment.

N:[_Ugh why is Shay being like this to me? What is she trying to prove? She's acting like a jealous girlfriend. Okay. She kinda is my girlfriend so I have to keep calm and answer her questions.. You've got nothing to hide Naya. Play it cool._]

S: Well? [_I'm getting impatient here._]

N: Fine. It was all my idea. You know that she doesn't support "Brittana" like I do. I was relieved that she didn't get mad at me for pulling a stunt like that. And Brad seemed to like what I did so I kinda like dodge a bullet there. Wait. Why are you grilling me like this? Don't tell me you're jealous?

S: I am so not. [_Am I that obvious?_]

N: Oh really? Maybe you just want a kiss from me?

S: Shut up Naya.[_Naya can be cocky sometimes. But yes I do want a kiss. Who wouldn't?_]

N: You only call me that when you're mad or nervous. I think you're not mad right now. So you're nervous? Why is that? [_LOL she is nervous. I totally won this._]

S: [_How did she know about that so fast? We've been just hooking up for only a couple of months. And we barely see each other. Is this girl psychic or something?_]

*N went closer to S

S: What are you trying to do? [_Oh my god she's gonna kiss me!_]

N: Oh nothing. [_Oh my god I'm gonna kiss her! I'm sorry Heather, I'll just pretend she's you._]

*N slowly went and kiss S on the lips.

N: You know that I'm yours right? [_What's wrong with me? I know that isn't true. She probably knows too.._]

S: Yeah. I do. [_And I do know how you feel about Heather too. At least if this comes out, it would be good publicity._]

8 AM

*N's can felt her phone vibrate beside her. S is sleeping next to her so she answered the phone quietly.

N: [_Oh crap, it's Heather.._]

H: Hey Naynay! [_I hope I didn't disturb her._]

N: Hey HeMo.. [_Oh God, it's good to hear her voice again._]

H: Did I wake you?

N: Uhm.. Yes but never mind.. What is it? [_I'm just so glad she cailled. It feels like an eternity without her already._]

H: Sorry for calling so early.

N: No it's okay. Shoot.

H: You're in LA now, right?

N: Yes why?

H: Great! The cast is throwing a celebration party tonight. Can you come?

N: Didn't we have enough parties already? [_Another party? When will this end? But if I can see Heather, of course I'd go._]

H: Uhh.. [_But Nay loves parties. Why is she irritated in attending a party?_]

N: I'm just kidding Hemo. Yeah I'll be there. So what kind of party is this? Formal? Casual? Solo or bring-a-date kind of party? [_I hope she says solo so I can 'solo' her. Wait, she's coming right?_]

H: I think it's a casual-you-can-bring-anyone-you-like party.

N: Oh okay. Wait are you going? You're in LA too? [_I hope she is. Please say yes…_]

H: Yah!

N: I thought you're with Taylor somewhere in the world right now. [_I almost forgot about that douche._]

*N tried to hide the bitterness in her voice.

H: Well yeah I'm with him right now. He's visited me.

N: [_Great, I guess I'll be seeing him._] Oh, so I guess he's coming to the party huh?

H: Nothing gets pass you, you great one. [_Why is Naya speaking so quietly?_]

N: Haha. Yeah.

H: Uh Nay?

N: Yeah?

H: Why are you speaking in a hushed voice?

N: [_Because Shay is sleeping next to me.._] Oh am I? Sorry I didn't notice.

H: Hahaha. Okay! Can't wait to see you later. [_I wonder who she's with…_]

N: See yah HeMo. [_I hope she didn't catch on…_]

*N puts down her phone and lets out a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, you got this far. i hope it's not confusing to read. i just don't want to describe everything all the time..<strong>

**PS: i only knew Shay Mitchell's existence today. **

**Don't know if i should continue. i would need loads of help if you want me to..**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello~~! Sorry if this took long.. I had a sleep over at my best friend's house for 2 days and I didn't bring my laptop with me. Then i went home and dealt with some drama.. lol okay.. I just want to thank the people who reviewed and story alerted/favorited(?)**

**Again, I'm sorry if i didn't give justice to these people, i don't know them personally so... yeah.. **

**All mistakes are mine.. but not the characters.. **

**and please watch Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.. *i cried at the theaters***

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts are in [<em>Italics<em>]**

Characters:

N = Naya Rivera

S = Shay Mitchell

H = Heather Morris

K = Kevin McHale

T = Taylor Hubbell

*At S's pad in LA

S: [_It's so early. Who was Naya talking to? I bet it's her._] Who was that?

N: [_Crap, I woke her._] Oh, it was Heather.

S: [_Yeah I figured that out_.] What did she want?

N: She just told me that there will be a Glee cast party later. [_A miserable one._]

S: Oh really? Will she come? [_Say no.. please?_]

N: Yeah she will. And she's gonna bring Taylor too. [_Oh the joy._]

S: Taylor? Uhh.. That's her boyfriend right?

N: No other. [_Did I sound bitter?_]

S: [_She sounded bitter._] Okay.. So you gonna go?

N: Yeah, I have to. [_Because Heather told me to. Oh wait, maybe it won't be so miserable if.._] Do you maybe.. wanna come with me? The party is just inside the set.

S: [_Hmm.. I knew she's gonna ask but then I'll just see her looking and touching Heather so.._] No thanks. Ashley and I have plans later.

N: Aww.. Please Shayee..? [_Please don't make me come alone.._]

S: [_Shayee?_] What was that? Is that my new nickname or something? And if I go wouldn't they know that we're hooking up? You don't want that do you?

N: Only the cast will know anyway. It's a private party. Plus, I'm not afraid of coming out and I know you don't too, so please come with me! [_I think I sound so desperate._]

S: I don't know. [_She really sounds desperate. Maybe she's just gonna use me to make Heather jealous. If she will be._] I'll think about it. [_Wait, does Heather have feelings for her too? She has a boyfriend though. But what was that on the tour? I guess it's time to find out._]

N: Yeay! Thanks Shayee~! [_I really hope she's gonna consider coming. I just want some company. I don't want to sulk in the corner watching the lovebirds eat each other up._]

S: Don't get your hopes up.

N: Okay. Thanks Shayee..! You're the best. :)

S: Sure. [_I love it when she's sweet. It makes her hard to refuse.._]

9 PM

*At the Glee set, the party has officially started. N just sat at the corner watching Lea, Cory, Chris, Jenna, Mark, Harry and Amber getting worked up at the dance floor while holding her cup of beer.

N: [_These guys are such party animals. Sigh, where is Heather? She's like always late but it's been an hour. Ugh.. And where is Shay?_]

*N pulled out her phone to text S but Kevin approached her.

K: Hey Bee!

N: Hey to you too Bee! [_I guess I'll text her later._]

K: What are you doing here in the corner? Don't you want to dance?

N: Uhh no, not tonight. I'm not in the mood. [_Besides, it's no fun when Heather isn't with me on the dance floor._]

K: That's a bit unusual for you. [_I think something's wrong with her._] Where's HeMo by the way?

N: I have no idea. [_And I don't wanna know where she is or what she's doing or WHO she's doing right now._]

K: Oh okay, I thought she'd come. [_Be more obvious Naynay. :D_]

N: Why are you smirking like that? [_What's up with Kevin?_]

K: Nothing I just thought of something funny. Oh hey, there's Heather.

*N's gaze followed Kevin's and she saw Heather with Taylor.

K: Oh she's with Taylor huh? [_Oh that's why she's sulking all night._]

N: Yeah, she told me she'd bring him. [_I'd rather Heather didn't come than flaunt her guy in front of me._]

*Heather saw Naya and Kevin in the corner looking at her. She then made her way to them with Taylor hand in hand.

*Naya saw the two people she didn't want to talk to at the moment approaching her and Kevin. She had the urge to run or walk away but she stayed glued in her spot looking at the two's tangled hands.

N: [_They are just holding hands and it's killing me like crazy. How much more miserable will I be if I see them go at it? Damn. I can't take any of this anymore. I should just go. But then Heather will think I'm being weird. I just have to keep up the charade and then I'll slip out when they get all 'busy'._]

*Naya had been to numerous parties with her best friend and she knows how Heather acts when drunk. Especially on those two occasions she saw her and Taylor kissing like there's no tomorrow. At first, she thought it was nothing but as she confirmed her feelings for Heather, Naya doesn't know how she would handle it anymore. Before she knew it, Heather and Taylor were already in front of her.

H: Hey Naynay~! C'mon gimme a hug! I missed you!

N: I missed you too HeMo! [_Can we just hug like this for the rest of our lives? Wow, Heather smells really good. What I'd give to do this every time I want._]

K: Hey HeMo, what about my hug? [_Stay strong Bee.._]

H: Of course! [_Something's off with Naya tonight. Is it just me?_] Guys, you remember Taylor right?

N: [_Tch. Duh._] How could I ever forget him?

K: [_She did not just say that. I gotta help her._] Yeah, HeMo, you always talk about him even though we don't want to hear it. :D

H: That's true. [_Why is Naya avoiding my gaze? She's always like this when Taylor is around. Doesn't she like him? I gotta ask her some time._]

T: Nice to see you guys again.

H: We're gonna get something to drink and say hi to the others as well. [_And to avoid any more awkward atmosphere._]

K: Okay, see you guys around! [_Thank God that was over._]

N: Hey Bee, I'll just go to my trailer for a while. [_Gotta get away from here._]

K: Are you okay Bee? [_I wish I can tell you that I know but I feel you aren't ready yet Bee._] Do you want me to go with you?

N: No Bee, it's okay. I'll be back later. I just have to uh… get some stuff there. [_Get some alone time, actually._]

K: Okay. Call me when you need anything.

N: Sure. [_I need Taylor to just clear off._]

*Before Naya could leave for her trailer, she saw Taylor and Heather on the dance floor awfully close and was dancing intimately. She knew that any minute now, the show she was avoiding would start already. She knew it was best if she wasn't there to watch it. As she turned around, she didn't notice Heather watching her as she left.

* * *

><p><strong>I need to know what you guys think or what you want to happen.. I'm so open to suggestions! Thanks for reading.. ^^<strong>

**PS: Tell me also if you want me to change my style of writing.. it maybe confusing or whatever.. I promise I'll try to describe more in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't know if this update is fast. i have no sense of time right now and i don't even know what date it is today. lol. i tried to make this chapter longer as requested by chicavolcom89.. but i guess it's still not long sorry :(**

**Thanks guys for the reviews and story alerts..^^ it makes me happy since i'm kinda lonely lately..**

**I'll say it again.. I don't know these people so i'm sorry if it doesn't feel right or something.. :)**

**btw. Ash is Ashley Benson (she's Hanna Marin in PLL if you guys are watching it.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts are in [<em>Italics<em>]**

N = Naya Rivera

S = Shay Mitchell

H = Heather Morris

D = Dianna Agron

*It's been 30 minutes since Naya left the party. She's inside her trailer checking tweets she got from her fans. She always feels glad whenever she reads them.

N: [_At least they care about me. I love my fans._]

*Then there was a knock on the door.

H: Can I come in?

N: Sure, why are you even asking for permission HeMo? [_What is she doing here? Did she notice I was gone in the party? Where's her stupid boyfriend?_] And why are you even here? You left your boyfriend there alone?

H: Oh he's with Chord and Mark, talking about sports or something. [_She doesn't even address him with his name._]

N: Did he know you left? [_Coz I have the urge to not make you return to him tonight. Woo, it's a good thing she can't hear my thoughts._]

H: I might've slipped out during their conversation. [_I just had the urge to see you and talk to you._]

N: So why are you here? [_Why am I getting nervous…?_]

H: I have to talk to you about something.

N: [_What could it be? Did she notice I'm acting strange?_] About what?

H: About Taylor.

N: [_About Taylor? Did he propose or something? Please no.._] What about him?

H: How do you feel about Taylor and I? [_I hope she answers me truthfully._]

N: [_The fuck? Well, if you want to know, I'm enraged! I want to take you away from him! Because as you can see, I'm so in love with you and you're just dangling him in my face and you have no idea how bad it hurts! Okay.. Calm down Naya. Inhale. Exhale._] Well, I think you look good together and you seem happy with him so I guess I'm happy for you. And you know that ever since we met right? Why are you even asking? [_Wow, I'm such a bad liar. I won't even believe myself._]

H: Uhh, you guess you're happy for me? [_She's lying I can tell. She can't keep eye contact with me._]

N: Yes, I'm happy for you Heather. [_I'm done for. I just called her Heather._]

H: [_She called me Heather, another proof she's not being honest._] Heather huh? Nay, I know something is up so please tell me the truth.

N: There's nothing to tell HeMo. I'm just not feeling great tonight. Sorry if I'm acting a bit strange. [_When will this conversation end? I might say something stupid._]

H: Nay, you know me, I won't let this go. You didn't even try talking to Taylor. It seems really awkward between you two. Is it because of the kiss from the tour? [_It was all because of the kiss right? And nothing else? Right Nay?_]

N: [_WTF, I don't care about the kiss! I did it because I want to! You should've told Taylor that! But if they ever break up, Heather will be devastated, and I don't want that to happen._] Did you tell him that it was my idea?

H: I skipped that part. You know how I feel about lying to him. He just assumed it is part of our act and eventually he became okay with it. You don't have any idea what I did to convince him. [_So it was about the kiss all along._]

N: [_I think I don't want to know what you did with the convincing thing. Sigh, I guess I'll surrender now before she asks any more questions._] Okay, I'll try to talk to him and be less awkward. [_No.. not that smile Heather.. damn.._]

H: I knew you would come around Naynay! [_She's really sweet for doing this. I'm so glad I talked to her. Maybe the two most important persons in my life would get along soon. :)_]

*Heather hugged Naya tightly.

N: [_We aren't even together and I'm whipped already. I don't care, really. I just wanna stay in your arms like this._]

H: [_Why does it always feel right hugging Naya like this? I feel so warm and loved._]

*While the two girls were hugging, someone opened the door which made the two girls jump apart from each other.

D: Oh here she is! Nay! Someone's here for you. [_Did I disturb something? I guess I should've knocked first. Oh well._] C'mon in!

*Dianna led Shay inside Naya's trailer, which surprised both the girls inside.

N: [_Oh my god, Shay look so hot in that short fitted black dress. What am I thinking about? Heather and Shay is in the same room with me! What do I do?_]

H: [_I've seen this girl somewhere before. She's the girl from that ABC show. Is she friends with Naya?_]

S: [_What an awkward moment my entrance was. This is so fun! Naya looks adorable with her shocked face. Should I flirt with her while Heather is watching? :D _]

D: [_Someone should really talk now._]

*Naya stood up and walked towards Shay. Heather followed her best friend's action with careful eyes.

N: [_Snap out of it Naya! This is your chance to make Heather realize what she's missing._] Hey! Didn't think you could make it.. I thought you're with Ashley?

S: Well, we decided to separate ways early coz we'll be seeing each other tomorrow anyway. [_I just really wanna come here to see you._]

N: Oh really? Let's talk about that later. By the way, let me introduce you. This is Dianna Agron she plays Quinn Fabray on our show.

*Naya motioned to Dianna, and Dianna smiled at Shay.

D: Hi!

N: And this is Heather Morris. She plays Brittany Pierce, my best friend, on the show.

H: Hey there. [_How did they become friends? Why didn't she tell me about her?_]

N: Guys, this is Shay Mitchell. She's from the show Pretty Little Liars on ABC.

H: [_Right, I heard that show is doing well. But I really didn't expect them to know each other._]

*Before Heather could ask questions Naya was ushering Shay out of her trailer.

N: We better get back to the party. And I'll introduce Shay to everyone. [_I have a feeling that this night will be good._]

*As the two girls left for the party, Dianna and Heather were left in Naya's trailer. They both decided to go as well. They went outside Naya's trailer and walked to the set. They saw the two other girls walking in the distance.

H: How did you think they met? Is she a Latina too? [_Why am I so concerned about this? I'm getting uneasy. But why?_]

D: I don't really know. Naya's really a friendly person. You should know that right? Maybe she'll tell us all about it later. [_Something's up._]

H: That's true. There's nothing weird that Nay has a new friend. [_Coz she doesn't usually bring them to cast parties._]

D: But this is a first for her, bringing someone for us to meet during a cast party.

H: Uhh.. yeah.. [_That's what I thought._]

D: I think it's a good thing actually. C'mon let's catch up to them.

*Heather didn't really know what to feel. She met some of Naya's friends, and Naya also knew some of her friends. But she just can't shake the feeling that there's something going on.

*Meanwhile, Naya and Shay are walking towards the party.

N: So… What really brings you here? [_I'm so glad she came._]

S: Well, I told Ash that you invited me here. So we cut our 'date' short, I looked for something to wear and came here. You know I couldn't let you down. [_I am also here to observe. But of course, I won't tell you that._]

N: Aww.. that's so sweet of you. I know deep down you really like me. [_I love teasing Shay. :)_]

S: But I really 'do' like you. [_More than that actually._]

*At that moment, Shay grabbed Naya's arms and linked it to hers. She smiled at Naya and the girl reciprocated.

S: [_That is the most beautiful smile I've ever seen._]

N: [_Her smile is so sweet. But Heather's is… Ugh! NO! I need to stop thinking about Heather when I'm with Shay. It's really unfair for her._]

*From a small distance, Heather saw the two girls in front linking arms, smiling at each other. She couldn't explain what she felt at that moment.

D: Wow, they sure are close.

H: Yeah, they are. [_What is this I'm feeling? Heather, don't tell me you're jealous. No, you're just not used to seeing your best friend like that with some other people apart from the cast. Yes, that's it. Naya's just really friendly. Let's go with that. Now, find Taylor so you can clear your head._]

*Heather sped past Shay and Naya, earning puzzled looks from the girls. Naya saw her walk to Taylor and started kissing him. Shay saw it too, then Naya let out a loud sigh.

S: So that's Taylor huh? [_So that's him.. Damn, Heather knows how to kiss. I totally understand Naya's distress going here alone. I feel so bad for her._]

N: Yup. [_Weird. If I wasn't with Shay right now, I'd be home and watch bad television instead of watching this._]

S: [_Clearly, she's jealous. I'll fix that._] Hey, look at me.

*Shay made Naya turn her back from Heather. Naya just gave Shay a confused look.

S: Tell you what, why don't you introduce your new girlfriend to your friends?

N: Uhh.. What new girlfriend? [_Is she talking about herself?_]

S: Who else would it be? [_I know you want it to be Heather but I'm all you have right now._]

N: Shay, are you sure? [_Coz I'm not sure._]

S: Nay, we've been hooking up for 2 months now. I think we should make it official. Don't you want to? [_I wanna help you get over her. Please let me._]

N: I don't know. [_I really don't know._]

*Naya glanced back at Heather. Seeing her with Taylor pains her so much. And she knows that there's really no chance for her and Heather at all. Heather is as straight as a flag pole and she loves Taylor so much. Plus, Heather cares about her family, especially her mom.

N: [_I just have to accept that we will never be._]

*Shay saw Naya glance at Heather with sad eyes.

S: Look, Nay. I know. [_I have to come clean so she would trust me._]

N: You know what? [_Oh no, I'm too obvious!_]

S: How you feel about Heather.

N: [_What? How did she…?_]

S: I'm not blind you know. I'm also not deaf. Maybe you're not aware but you always talk about her. I'm surprised that none of your work mates have noticed this. Or maybe they did, but they decided not to meddle with it.

N: So what's your point? [_Are you thinking what I'm thinking Shay? But it's not right. I can't use you._]

S: If you want, I can help you. [_There's a 50% chance this will blow up in my face but I'll take the risk.. for Naya._]

N: That's not right. We can't. [_I don't want to hurt you Shay._]

S: Nay, don't tell me you don't feel something for me. [_Coz I know deep down I'm important to you._]

N: Well, I do. You're very special to me. That's why I don't want to hurt you. [_I know we've been hooking up, kissing and stuff.. but.. Shay.._]

S: Stop thinking whatever you're thinking. Just look at it this way. You like me, and I like you. Don't worry about me coz I know how I feel. I want you. I don't care what people will say or think. [_I just don't want to regret that I didn't do anything to make you mine_.] Just.. Give this a chance.

N: I know. I don't care about what people say either. [_She wants me?_]

S: But you care what Heather will think, right? [_Of course._]

N: [_Yes._] No, I don't know. I guess. But… I think you're right. Maybe I should give this a chance.

S: Great. And don't you ever think that you're using me to get over her okay? [_There goes my publicity plans. But it's really hard to not fall for you._]

N: Then what should I think? [_I'm really confused right now._]

S: Think of this as being with the person you like and you enjoy being with.

N: Yeah, you know what. I really do have fun when we're together.

S: So.. What? Are you just gonna stand there? I thought we're gonna go and party?

N: Wait. First, I have to introduce my girlfriend to everyone.

*Naya offered a hand to Shay, and the latter took it. Both smiling, they made their way to the other cast.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't written Chapter 4 yet, i hope a wave of inspiration hits me later. So yeah i'm so open for suggestions.. ^^ if you want me to kill Taylor or whoever, just tell me.. XDD<strong>

**If you think this chapter sucked or just plain meh, tell me okay?**

**Oh and if you like, can you guys tell me what songs you're addicted to right now? I need new music. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: uhh.. hi..! i think this chapter is kinda short.. i hope it's not that bad..**

**if you guys want to read a PLL/Glee crossover EmilyXSantana, i recommend the story by oOikissedagirlOo the title is Accidentally in Love you can find it in my story favorites.. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts are in [<em>italics<em>]**

N = Naya Rivera

S = Shay Mitchell

H = Heather Morris

K = Kevin McHale

T = Taylor Hubbell

*Naya and Shay made their way to the dance floor walking hand in hand.

N: [_There's Kevin. I want him the first to know._]

*Naya, guiding Shay, walked towards Kevin.

K: Hey Bee, you're back. [_Who's the girl? She looks familiar._]

N: Hey I'm glad you're not drunk yet. You're not drunk yet right? [_I can't tell him if he's drunk. I kinda need his approval. Apart from Heather, Kevin is one of my closest friends and of course his opinion matters._]

K: Just a little tipsy, but I'm okay. [_What's with them?_]

N: Okay great! Shay, I want you to meet Kevin McHale, one of the greatest people alive on this planet. [_He really is._]

*Kevin smiled as he extended his hand to Shay, and shook it.

N: Bee, this is Shay Mitchell… [_Deep breath. He'll understand. I'm sure._] my girlfriend. [_There I said it._]

K: [_Did she just say girlfriend? But I thought…_]

S: Hi, Kevin. Nice to meet you! [_Wow he seems really surprised. I guess he assumed Naya has feelings for Heather. He's right but Naya is my girlfriend now._]

N: So.. Aren't you going to say something Bee? [_Is he mad at me or something? Why won't he say anything? He's making me nervous…_]

K: You two are dating? [_Naya has a lot of explaining to do. Why didn't she tell me about this?_]

N: Yes. For about 2 months now. [_Actually we just got official today, but I won't tell that to him. He'll be suspicious._]

K: I'm really happy for you Bee. But why didn't you tell me about this before? [_She didn't act strange at all on tour, did she purposely hide this? Does Heather know?_]

S: Oh, Naya thought she'll make the announcement today so everyone will be present, didn't you babe? [_What do you think about my pet name for you 'babe'?_]

N: [_She just called me babe! No, don't freak out. It actually gave me a tingly feeling inside._] Yeah, that's right… babe.

*Shay smiled to herself.

S: [_You don't know how happy you made me by saying that Naya._]

K: So who else knows that you two are together? Did you tell anyone yet? [_Does Heather know already?_]

N: Just you, for now. I will announce it to everyone later. [_By everyone I meant Heather._]

K: I don't think today is the right time to tell them Bee.

N: Why not? [_Is he stopping me from telling Heather?_]

K: Coz they're kinda drunk now. They won't pay attention to you. [_Also, if there would be drama, it's best if no one has any alcohol in their system coz they might miss it. LOL I'm so evil._]

S: I think Kevin is right babe. Maybe we should just tell them some other time. [_So I can see everyone's reaction, including Heather's of course._]

N: Okay, but promise me Bee. You won't tell anyone yet. Let me do it okay? [_I thought Kevin is stopping me from telling Heather.._]

K: Sure Bee. I'm proud of you for doing this. [_Though I don't understand why you are with this girl. Right.. coz Heather is taken._]

N: Thanks Bee.. [_I knew I came to the right person. Kevin is so great._]

*Naya hugged Kevin while Shay looked at Heather's direction. Heather is dancing with Taylor on the dance floor.

S: [_That girl can dance all right. But what if I.._]

S: Hey babe, wanna dance?

*Naya pulled away from Kevin's embrace.

N: Yeah sure! [_I've been wanting to dance all night..!_]

*Shay excitedly dragged Naya to the dance floor. They started dancing like they would on clubs. Kevin watched them from his place. His eyes darted from Naya to Heather.

K: [_Whatever's going on, I don't like it. But I'm really happy that Naya is trying to move on. And if that girl makes her happy, then I would support her. Too bad for Heather though. I'm not too sure what they both feel but what do I know? I'm tired of thinking and assuming. I should just ship 'Artittany'_]

*Heather saw Naya and Shay dancing a few steps away from her and Taylor. Naya has her back turned from her.

H: [_That's the fifth time I caught that Shay girl looking at me. But why? And Naya is dancing super close to her, like what we do in parties. Is there something going on between them? If there is, I'm sure Naya will tell me. But what if there really is something going on? What do I do?_]

*Heather didn't notice that she spaced out.

T: Hey honey? Are you okay? You seem so far away. Aren't you having a good time? [_She's always like this in cast parties. She seems drifting away from me like she's not interested at all. She leaves me and ignores me especially when Naya is around._]

H: Oh, sorry. I just… [_WHAT THE FUCK?_]

*Heather saw Shay touching Naya's ass. Without thinking she made her way to the girls. She grabbed Naya's hand that startled the Latina. She pulled her in the corner.

N: HeMo? What the hell? [_Did she saw it? Is she angry? Is she jealous? If she is I don't know what I'll do!_]

H: [_I have no right to do this. What came over me? I'm really mad right now but I don't get it…_]

N: Hello? Morris? I'm kinda doing something there. [_If you are jealous then tell me now! Because I can still break up with Shay for you._]

H: [_Yeah like making her touch your ass? I can't tell her that. She'll get the wrong idea._] Uhh.. I just wanna say that Taylor and I are leaving now. I wanted to say goodbye before we go.

N: [_That's it? Why am I not surprised. Duh._] Oh, okay then. Take care.

*Heather turned around when Naya stopped her.

N: Are you sure that's all you want to say? [_I'm giving you a last chance._]

H: [_Yes.. Nay, I think I'm jealous of that girl who you gave permission to touch your ass._] No. That's all.

N: Okay. See you.

*Naya kissed Heather's cheek with all the love she have for her best friend.

N: [_That's my goodbye to my feelings for you Heather. I hope you felt that._]

*The kiss lasted for only two seconds but what Heather felt didn't go away. The electricity lingered through out her body, sending shivers down her spine. She stood there motionless long after the Latina left. She's almost sure what that kiss meant. She felt terrified that one of the most important person in her life just slipped away from her.

H: [_What is happening to me? I don't even feel like that when Taylor kisses me. And Naya… she just kissed me on the cheek.. What does that mean? Naya always kiss me there but why was that kiss different?_]

*Heather subconsciously touched the cheek where Naya kissed her.

H: [_I can still feel her warm lips. How would I feel if she kissed my… NO! NO! Don't even go there Heather. It's wrong. VERY WRONG. You're with Taylor so stop thinking about Naya._]

T: Honey? [_Why is she standing there holding her cheek? What's up with her today?_]

H: Oh, hey. Uhmm.. Let's go home. [_I need to think. I want to be away from here. Away from Naya, until I sort this thing out._]

T: Okay, sure. Did you say goodbye to them?

H: Yeah I did. Let's go.

*Heather passed Shay and Naya on the dance floor. She gave Naya a small glance which the Latina saw and reciprocated. Heather immediately looked away and headed to the exit. Shay didn't miss out on the action.

S: [_I knew it. I just knew it._] So babe, what did Heather want?

N: You're really getting the hang of calling me that are you? [_Why does she want to know?_]

S: Why? Don't you like it? Does it bother you? [_Stop avoiding my question._]

N: Nope, I kinda like it. It's very cute actually. [_I hope I can change the topic._]

S: Like you. You're cute. But you're not very cute if you keep avoiding my questions, 'babe'. [_I don't let go easily._] And you really have to start being honest with me and tell me everything. You've got nothing to hide from me anymore, right?

N: [_She's right. I gotta be honest with her more. She's my girlfriend after all, and she's all I got._] She just wanted to say goodbye to me coz she's leaving.

S: And? [_There's more to it.._]

N: I kissed her on the cheek. [_As my form of goodbye._]

S: Oh, what did she say? [_A kiss on the cheek huh?_]

N: Well, I just walked out and came back here after that so.. that's it. But it's bugging me that she had to drag me into the corner just to say goodbye. I can't help thinking she has something more to say.

S: [_That was after I touched your ass. I'm right. Heather does have feelings for Naya. But I think she doesn't know it yet. I have to take advantage of this before she gets Naya from me. I have to make sure Naya chooses me._]

* * *

><p><strong>i'm starting to think the story's progress is kinda slow.. so.. i'll have to do something about that..<strong>

**how about you guys? what do you think?**

**oh and try to listen to this song..**

**HATE YOU - 2NE1**

**it has a cool music video too.. if you guys have time, tell me what you think about it.. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews..**

**i just want to point out to Anon that i can't update that fast coz even though i don't have a life, it doesn't mean i'm not doing other stuff so sorry about that. and about long chapters, i have a reason for that but i won't bore you with it.. lol**

**a shout out to Jocelyn Nguyen coz she loved the song and she likes TaeYang :) btw, i like him too ^^**

**and thanks HeyaFeelings for the correction.. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts are in [<em>Italics<em>]**

Characters:

N = Naya Rivera

S = Shay Mitchell

H = Heather Morris

D = Dianna Agron

K = Kevin McHale

A = Ashley Benson

* * *

><p>*Heather and Taylor are in Heather's pad in LA.<p>

T: [_Heather's really acting odd. What's gotten into her? When we're alone like this, usually, she have her hands all over me. Now she's not even acknowledging my presence at all._]

*Taylor approached Heather sitting at the bar in the kitchen. Heather sensed his boyfriend's presence and she knew he wants to talk.

H: [_Not now Taylor.._]

T: Honey, did I do something wrong? [_If I did, I can't remember anything._] Coz you're not even talking to me. You know I only got 2 more days to stay here.

H: [_Right.. What will I say to him? I'm acting this way because I might have feelings for my best friend? That all this time, he's just my big gay beard? I know I love Taylor. We've been together for so long and I don't know what I'll do If I lose him. But I can't ignore my feelings for Naya either. Ugh, this is so messed up._] I'm so sorry honey. I just don't feel well right now. And no, you didn't do anything. Why don't you go to bed and I'll crawl up next to you later okay?

T: Are you still going to do something? [_She clearly has a problem. Why won't she talk to me? She always tells me everything._]

H: Uhhm, no, I just…

T: You need some time alone don't you?

*Heather didn't reply. She just stared at Taylor's eyes, trying to remember how she feels about him.

H: [_How did it become like this? I look at him now but I can't feel anything. Maybe I'm thinking too much._]

T: Hey, if you need someone to talk to, you know I'm here right? [_I really want to know what's bothering you Heather._]

H: Yeah, I know. Thanks Tay.

T: I love you.

H: Love you too.

*Taylor leans it for a kiss but Heather turned her head in the opposite direction so Taylor ended up kissing her in the cheek. Taylor felt awkward and confused but he decided not to make it a big deal. He decided head to the bedroom.

T: [_She's just having a rough day. It'll soon pass._]

*Once Taylor was out of sight, Heather pulled out her phone and started searching her contacts list.

H: [_I need to talk to someone. I have to settle this without Taylor or Naya knowing. But who am I gonna talk to?_]

*Heather hit call in her phone. Someone picked it up.

D: Hello Heather?

H: Hello? Lea?

D: No, this is Dianna.

H: Di? [_I'm pretty sure I called Lea's name._] Are you with Lea?

D: Yeah. She can't talk right now. She's drunk from the party.

H: Oh.. [_How can I forget the party? Of course everyone's drunk._]

D: Do you want to leave a message instead?

H: No, it's okay Di. Just tell her I called.

D: Sure. See you HeMo.

H: Uhhm Di wait!

D: Yeah?

H: Did Naya leave the party early?

D: She left 30 minutes after you left. I think.

H: Is she with…

D: Yes, she left with the girl, uhh Shay.

H: Right, thanks Di.

D: Take it easy HeMo. Good night.

H: Night.

*Heather placed her phone on top of the kitchen table and took a bottle of water from the fridge. She went back to her seat still thinking deeply about what Dianna said.

H: [_She left with that girl? What could they be doing right now? If Naya's drunk or if they both drunk… I don't even know if Naya's gay! We never talk about stuff like this. But if she is… If she's going to date that girl. What will I do? I don't want her to date Shay! I don't want her to date anyone at all actually. I'm being selfish but what if she dates… No, it can't be. No way that's going to happen. And what was that Dianna said 'take it easy'? What's that supposed to mean? Will I really be okay if Naya dated anybody? I never thought of that.. until now._]

*Heather stood up and went to her bedroom. She saw Taylor sleeping soundly in her bed. She approached him quietly and stared at him.

H: [_I don't want to hurt you Tay. You've been there for me for as long as I can remember but… I can't ignore my feelings anymore. I think I like Naya. More than a friend. But I promise you, I won't leave… yet._]

*Heather changed into more comfortable clothes as she lay beside Taylor, making sure there's enough distance between them.

* * *

><p>*Shay and Naya went from the party to the latter's pad.<p>

S: Thanks for inviting me Nay. I had fun. [_And my hunches are answered._]

N: Thanks for coming too. It made the party fun. [_I didn't even think about.. and I'm not gonna start now._]

S: Yeah, you owe me.

N: Okay, what do I have to do to make it up to you?

S: Just treat me dinner, I'm okay with that. [_Ooh, our first date as a couple._]

N: Sure. Sounds great! [_I should make it special since it's going to be our first date._]

S: So, when are you planning to tell everyone? [_Can't wait._]

N: Hmmm.. When are you free?

S: I'll be free on Thursday.

N: Great. I'm free too.. I think the whole cast is also free so I have to make them save the date. [_I hope they don't have plans yet. I better tell them tonight._]

S: How do you plan to tell them?

N: I'm thinking of taking them to dinner?

S: Uhh, no. Just do it here. Make them come here and then provide food. [_If there will be drama, we all would like that to be in private don't we?_]

N: Sure. If that's what you want. [_She's right, it should be in private._]

S: Kay. See you on Thursday.

N: [_She's going?_] Wait, you're not gonna stay here?

S: I have a shoot tomorrow remember? Why? Will you miss me that much? [_She's stopping me from leaving? I guess I'm growing on her._]

N: Shut up. Do you want me to drop you?

S: No, I'll be fine. Thanks! [_And she's worried about me. I feel giddy all of a sudden. :)_]

N: Take care babe. [_Well, that's not too bad at all._]

S: [_Did I hear her right?_] Wow. You called me babe.

N: Why? You called me that all night. [_Didn't you like it Shay?_]

S: Nothing it's just that I thought you'll only do that when there are other people around. [_Naya, you're making me fall for you even more._]

N: I'm not that kind of person Shay. [_I promised myself that I'm gonna stay true and concentrate on you only Shay._]

S: I know. So can I get a kiss? [_Am I pushing it?_]

N: Of course. [_This time, my thoughts will contain only you._]

*Naya kissed Shay on the lips then watched her slide inside the cab. She grabbed her phone and sent a group message to all the cast, including Heather.

N: [_It's kinda lonely not having Shay here. Have to go to bed. I'm afraid of my thoughts. They could stray any moment now. I wonder what she's doing with Taylor right now? NO! Naya. STOP!_]

*Her phone goes off, as if on cue, preventing her for thinking about stuff she doesn't want to think about. She saw Kevin calling…

N: Bee? [_Thank God._]

K: Hey. I hope I'm not disturbing you or something. [_Awkward if she's doing something with Shay._]

N: No, you're not and wow, I mean you're not even passed out yet.

K: Well, I didn't drink anymore after seeing Lea collapse on the dance floor. I had enough time to get sober. [_That wasn't a pretty sight._]

N: Oh my God she collapsed? Is she okay? [_Lea's at it again. I should check up on her tomorrow._]

K: Yeah. Di's taking care of her.

N: Well, we don't need to worry about that. You know how those two are. [_Thank god for Di._]

K: Right. They have something special. Speaking of special, is this text I received just now is an invite for the big announcement?

N: Yes.

K: So how do you feel?

N: Nervous but excited. You're going right? [_I'm gonna need Kevin there._]

K: Of course. I'm gonna show you my support.

N: Thanks Bee. [_I'm so lucky to have him._]

K: How about Heather? How do you think she'll handle this? [_Though Heather has Taylor, I know she cares about Naya._]

N: [_Heather?_]I don't know. Why are you even asking that Bee?

K: Nothing. Maybe she'll be upset or something.

N: [_Does Bee know something I don't know?_]Why would she?

*Naya tensed, anticipating Kevin's reply.

K: [_Oops, I gave her the wrong idea.._] Nothing I just thought that maybe If she found out that I know already and you didn't tell her first, she'll get upset.

N: [_That got my hopes up. Damn._] Oh.. Just act that you didn't know okay?

K: Whatever you say Bee.

N: Go to sleep now. It's late. Sweet dreams.

K: You too. Goodnight. Love you!

N: Love you too! See you on Thursday.

* * *

><p>*The next day on the Pretty Little Liars' set, Ashley's dressing room..<p>

A: So, how was the Glee party? [_Shay really wants to socialize alright. First it's Naya and now the whole Glee cast?_]

S: It was fun! I had a blast!

A: Really? Who was there? [_Someone looks happy._]

S: I met Kevin McHale, Dianna Agron, and Heather Morris.

A: That's all? [_She only met them? What?_]

S: Nay didn't have the chance to introduce me to everyone coz they're drunk and busy.

A: [_Nay?_] Oh, okay. We're free on Thursday. Do you wanna hang out, together with Luce and Troi?

S: I can't. I have other plans. Sorry Ash.

A: [_What other plans? She hasn't blown us of… until now._] May I ask where you're going?

S: Nay and I will hang out with the Glee cast.

A: [_Naya?_] Again? You were just at their party last night!

S: Hey, I told you I wasn't introduced to everyone.

A: [_Is it such a big deal?_] Why do you need to meet them all anyway?

*Shay didn't answer Ashley's question..

S: [_Should I tell Ash? Naya won't be upset since she's planning this introduce me to her friends thing on Thursday. Besides, Ash is just one person._]

A: [_And now she's spaced out._] Shay? Hello?

S: Naya's going to tell them that we're dating.

A: WHAT? [_again… WHAT?_]

S: What? Why do you sound so shocked? [_Is Ash some kind of homophobe or something?_]

A: But you're… [_But she's.. I thought she wasn't… That's why I never told her that…_]

S: Ash? Ash! Do you have a problem with me being gay? [_I thought she's would be more accepting than this. I shouldn't have told her._]

A: [_No, but I have a problem with you dating Naya._] O-of course not. I was just surprised. Sorry for reacting that way.

S: Are you sure? Coz really, if you have a problem with it, just tell me. We could arrange some stuff or…

A: NO! It's totally fine. Congratulations, I guess.

S: Thanks Ash. [_That went fine. I thought there would be more drama._] Just don't tell anyone yet okay?

*Ashley nodded so Shay gave her friend a big hug to show that she's thankful.

S: C'mon let's get back to the set. [_Her reaction is unreadable. I'll deal with this later._]

A: [_I need alone time._] You go on ahead; I'll catch up to you in a while.

S: Bye! [_I probably should just leave her for now._]

*Shay left the dressing room leaving Ashley inside. She sat on her couch then put her hands on her face.

A: [_All this time_ _I kept quiet coz I thought she's not interested in girls. Am I really too late to tell her how I feel? I might get rejected and I don't if I can take that. What's so great about Naya Rivera anyway? What should I do? This is so frustrating. I have to suck it up for now. I can't show her that I'm being like this. But I promise I'm going to get Shay Mitchell._]

*With that, Ashley stood up, composed herself, and went to the set.

* * *

><p><strong>Will work on Chapter 6 later soo..yeah..<strong>

**please review.. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. i have a good reason though. i've been crying for 3 days and my eyes are all puffy and it really hurts to stare at bright stuff soo.. plus it's hard to see.. lol.. so yeah.. as long as i recovered, i immediately finished this so i don't know if you'll like it..**

**Thank you guys for the reviews btw.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts are in [<em>italics<em>]**

N = Naya Rivera

S = Shay Mitchell

H = Heather Morris

L = Lea Michelle

D = Dianna Agron

A = Ashley Benson

* * *

><p>*The next morning Heather woke up to find Taylor missing in their bed. She found a note on the bedside table beside her phone. It read..<p>

H: [_I'm sorry I had to go earlier than I expected. Something urgent came up so I had to return. I didn't wake you up coz you seem tired. Maybe I'll be back sometime next week before your work starts. I'll call you. I love you. –Taylor._]

*Heather placed the note inside the drawer and picked up her phone to check any messages. There were 3 missed calls from Lea, 1 from Kevin, and a text message from Naya.

H: [_Woah. How long was I out? I didn't even drink that much last night. I'll return the calls later._]

*She checked Naya's message first, it read..

H: [_Hi guys. This is a group message to all of you wonderful Glee people! I want to invite you all to dinner in my place on Thursday, 7pm. Attendance is a must! This is a solo event so don't tag anyone along. Love you all. xo Naynay Rivers… Why would Naya throw a dinner party? What for?_]

*Just then, her phone rang and saw Lea calling.

H: He-

L: Finally! What took you so long to answer? I'm beginning to worry!

H: Sorry Lee, I just woke up. [_She doesn't seem hangover at all._]

L: Someone had a busy night?

H: No, I guess I'm pretty tired from the party. So how about you? Are you okay?

L: Yeah, Di nursed me back to health.

H: Good. [_Oh, figures._]

L: And she told me that you called last night. Did you want to talk about something?  
>H: Yeah, I did. Are you busy tonight? Do you wanna come over?<p>

L: Sure. This seems important. [_What could it be?_]

H: You have no idea.

L: May I bring Di along? [_Since we planned to go out tonight, well. I just have to bring her. I can't help it I guess._]

H: Sure. Why not? But just the two of you okay? [_Why does she have to bring Di everywhere? It won't hurt though. I need all the help I can get._]

L: Okay. See you later.

H: Yeah, laters Lee. Bye!

*After the phone call, she decided to call Kevin.

H: Hey, I saw you called. What's up?

K: Oh I just wanted to ask if you received Naya's message.

H: Yeah I did.

K: So are you coming? [_I'm torn. Do I really want her to come? I don't want to see anyone get hurt._]

H: Of course.

K: [_Sigh. We'll just have to see what happens, shall we?_] Okay great. See you HeMo.

H: See yah.

*Heather decided to get breakfast and call Taylor.

* * *

><p>*Naya was on the recording studio when her phone went off. It was a message from Kevin.<p>

New Message From: Bee

HeMo said she's coming. Good luck Bee.

N: [_I've got 2 days to compose myself. I can do this. for Shay.. and for myself._]

* * *

><p>LATER THAT NIGHT<p>

*Dianna and Lea arrived at Heather's place. The 2 girls sat on the bar in the kitchen while Heather placed some sushi on the table.

H: Eat up guys. [_It's a good thing I got some sushi or else, I wouldn't have anything to feed them. These girls eat like guys, especially Dianna._]

D: [_Darn it, I want hamburgers but I guess sushi's okay too._] Thanks.

L: [_Di's disappointed that it's not hamburgers. LOL okay, focus._] So, what is it that you want to talk about Heather?

*Heather seemed reluctant to answer the question so Dianna broke the silence.

D: Sushi always reminds me of Naya. I wonder she's doing right now. [_And I was right. This talk is gonna be about Naya. Good for you Heather._]

L: [_I'm not stupid I know what this is about._] So, it's about Naya huh?

H: [_Are these guys psychic or something?_] H-how did you-?

L: Heather, we aren't gullible. We know more than you think. [_Waaaay more._]

H: Know more about what? [_Seriously, what are these guys know that I don't?_]

D: About you and Naya.

H: There's nothing going on between us! [_Why do they keep insisting we're together? I mean on what basis?_]

L and D: WE KNOW!

L: And it's really frustrating!

D: Yeah, we're pretty tired of waiting.

H: What are you guys talking about? Waiting for what? [_Are they implying something about me and Naya's relationship?_]

L: For you guys to be together!

H: [_What?_] But you all know that I'm with Taylor!

D: Yah, but that doesn't change the fact that you and Naya have a thing right?

H: No, we don't. We're just best friends. I don't even know if she looks at me that way… the way you guys are saying. [_Are they saying that Naya has a thing for me?_]

L: So what is it really that you want to talk about?

H: Promise me you won't tell especially to Naya AND Kevin. You know how those two are. [_If the tell Kevin, he would tell Naya. There are no secrets between them._]

D: Yeah, we promise.

L: Our lips are sealed.

*Heather took a deep breath, thinking carefully of what to say.

H: So you both know that Taylor and I are together for like 6 years now. I love him with all my heart. He's been there for me through thick and thin. He never left me even though we're miles apart and rarely see each other. I'm pretty sure he's the one I'm going to marry someday.

D: Okay…

L: Shh.. Let her finish Di.

H: But I'm having doubts lately. I tried figuring it out on my own but I can't so I need help. I think I have feelings for Naya. And from what you guys are saying earlier, do you think she's…

D: Yes she does! From what I saw before season 2 started and from the tour, she's has legit feelings for you.

L: I think that too, but Heather, even though we see it that way, she's the only one who can answer your question. [_I don't want her to have false hopes. I'm not even sure myself what's going on with Naya._]

H: Yeah, I knew you'd say that. But my real problem here is Taylor coz I don't want to hurt him. And I know I still love him. But the way I feel for Naya is… different. I didn't even realize it up until last night.

L: At the party? Did she do something? [_Damn it! Why did I have to be drunk last night?_]

H: [_If I don't tell them, they can't help me so I'm coming clean._] She kissed me on the cheek.

D: [_That's not out of the ordinary._] But she always do that to you right?

H: Yeah, that's what's bothering me. She always did that but last night it felt different. I felt something, for her. [_Something that felt so right that I'm scared of it._]

L: So what you guys do on tour was just nothing to you? Just an act?

H: It's not nothing Lee. I always have fun when I'm with her. And I love her as my best friend. That's not even the issue here. [_It's special to me and I enjoy doing everything with her._]

D: How about the kiss from the tour? Did you feel something then?

H: Not much. I got kinda giddy and excited but we were on stage and I was also nervous and it was just a peck. My feelings got mixed up and I didn't know what was what. So I didn't know what to make of it.

L: Right, okay. So let me get this straight. You think you have feelings for Naya but you love Taylor and you don't want to hurt him?

H: Yes. But there's another thing.

L: What?

D: Let me guess, the Shay girl?

*Heather just nodded.

L: What Shay girl? Who are you talking about? [_I am so left out. In a single night, there really are plenty of things that can happen._]  
>H: You didn't meet her?<p>

D: How can she meet Shay? She's drunk and can't even remember how she got home. [_And she was clinging to me and telling me she likes me. What a fun night that was. :)_]

L: [_I know I did some embarrassing stuff._] You don't have to rub it in Di. Anyway, who's this Shay person?

H: Shay Mitchell. The girl from Pretty Little Liars. You've never heard of her?  
>L: [<em>Shay… Mitchell… Nope, doesn't ring a bell.<em>] Uhmm no. I don't watch TV that much sorry. So what about her?  
>D: Naya brought her to the party last night.<p>

L: And? Are you suspecting that they're like, together?  
>H: I don't know. But I saw Shay touch Naya's ass while they're dancing. [<em>I still can't get the image out of my mind. I want to kick something.<em>]

D: So you got jealous?

H: Maybe. I kinda blacked out and dragged Naya away from Shay.

D: [_HA! She got jealous._] Wow, it's not like you to be possessive HeMo. Congratulations. Your feelings are legit. What do you think Lee?

L: Maybe you're right Di, and it's pretty sweet. But I think, whatever's going on with the Shay girl, we should ask Naya about it. And that dinner party she's gonna throw seems to be the perfect opportunity.

H: Do you think Shay's gonna be there?  
>D: Probably not. Naya said no tag alongs. So I guess she's going to abide by her rules.<p>

H: True. [_I reall do hope not to see that girl there._]

D: So HeMo, are you gonna tell Naya how you feel?

H: [_Even if I want to, I don't think I can._] No, I'm not ready yet. I'm not even sure of what I feel.

D: It's okay. Take your time. But not too long. You don't want to lose her don't you?  
>H: [<em>I would die if I lose her but..<em>] I don't, but Taylor…

L: Heather, I think it's time to settle your feelings. Think about it hard. Don't jump to what's the most convenient thing for you. Years of being together are not really that important. Believe me. I know. [_Since I've been with someone for so long now and I didn't even realize that I want someone else… Who's right beside me.. like right now.._]

D: [_Lea's pointing out something here. I'll get her to talk later._] Don't forget that we're here for you. Just tell us what's on your mind and we'll try to give you a decent advice.

L: So we're all going to Naya's dinner right?

H: Thanks guys. You're the best. [_I love these two._]

D: You deserve the best HeMo. [_And I think that's Naya for you._]

* * *

><p>THURSDAY AFTERNOON<p>

*At the PLL set..

A: Hey, are you sure you won't go with us tonight? [_Trying won't hurt._]

S: Nope, I really can't. Sorry Ash. [_She's already asked me like 5 times!_]

A: Alright. Tell me afterwards? [_Like I would really want to know. At least she won't be suspicious._]

S: Of course. [_Seems like she cares what's going to happen._]

*Shay's phone went off and Ashley saw that Naya is the one calling.

S: [_Why does my heart do that whenever I see Naya's name on my phone. I feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack._] I have to take this.

A: Yeah sure. [_Naya, again. I swear. I would've done something _]

*Shay searched for a more private spot to talk to her girlfriend. Shay walked away but Ashley still heard the first part of the conversation.

S: Hi babe!

N: Hi..! [_I actually missed that._]

S: I missed you.

N: I missed you too. So is your shoot over?  
>S: Yeah why? [<em>Is she going to pick me up?<em>]

N: Coz I'm coming to pick you up.

S: [_I hope no one's here to see me smiling stupidly._] Oh really? You're that excited huh?

N: Why? Aren't you?

S: Duh! I've been waiting for this since like the party.

N: See? Don't wash your hands on this. Be there in 5 okay?

S: Can't wait.

*After the phone call, Shay turned around and saw Ashley looking back at her, as if waiting.

S: [_Ever since I told A about me and Naya, she seemed a bit more attached to me. Wonder what's up._]

A: [_I know I look like an idiot waiting for her like this but what else can I do?_] Are you done?

S: Yeah, Naya's picking me up.

A: Oh.. [_Great. Just great. I bet she can't wait to introduce her perfect girlfriend to me._]

S: I want you to meet her Ash. She's awesome.

A: [_Keep smiling Ash. You'll have your chance._] Yeah sure.

*True to her word, Naya arrived at the set within 5 minutes. Shay kissed her girlfriend quickly on the lips, a gesture not missed by Ashley. Naya stood her ground but she turned her head to see if anyone saw.

A: [_Flaunt her more Shay would you?_]

N: [_Darn it Shay, what if someone saw and then tweeted it. It would ruin tonight's dinner!_] Babe~

S: Sorry babe I can't help it. [_I know what she's thinking._] Don't worry, no one saw it.

N: [_Except for that blonde beside you._]

S: I want you to meet someone. Nay, this is Ashley Benson, my co-star, also my best friend.

*Naya gave Ashley her signature smile.

N: Hi Ashley!

S: And Ashley this is my girlfriend Naya Rivera.

A: Hi, I've heard so much about you. [_Do I sound sarcastic right now. Well, I don't really care coz I am._]

*Naya gave Shay a mix of confused and surprised look. Shay just smiled sweetly at her and turned to Ashley.

S: [_Ashley and her ice-like attitude. I better get Naya out of here._] Bye Ash! See you tomorrow!

A: Yeah, enjoy your dinner. Bye Naya. [_What I'd give to stop it._]

N: Bye! [_What's with the cold attitude?_]

*Shay tangled her hands to Naya's and the two started walking towards the Latina's car.

N: You told her?

S: Yeah, she's my closest friend here so..

N: And she's okay with it?

S: Yeah I guess so.

N: [_That's a good thing I guess._] Is she always that cold?  
>S: Nah, she's just like that at the beginning but she's really sweet once she gets comfortable with you.<p>

N: Oh okay. [_I bet we won't get a chance to be comfortable around each other._]

S: C'mon.. you don't want to be late at your own dinner party would you?

*As the two set off, Ashley watched them behind with silent tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay.. i promise the next chapter is the dinner party.. but i really want to be in the mood first before i write it so please bear with me. Thanks guys.<strong>

**review please.. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I got better than expected. drama in life is so needed. HAHA.. anyway, i feel good today so, i took it as an opportunity to write this down. **

**i just hope no one gets disappointed. :)**

**Thanks guys for the awesome reviews.^^ it made me really happy and i needed it..**

**ANON - thanks for the concern *hug***

**so there are a lot of characters here, i hope it won't be too hard to read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts are in [<em>italics<em>]**

N = Naya Rivera

S = Shay Mitchell

H = Heather Morris

K = Kevin McHale

D = Dianna Agron

L = Lea Michelle

M = Mark Salling

J = Jenna Ushkowitz

**SOME OF THE CAST HAS THE SAME LETTER OF THEIR NAMES SO I DECIDED TO WRITE THEIR WHOLE NAME INSTEAD TO AVOID CONFUSION.**

Chord = Chord Overstreet

Amber = Amber Riley

Chris = Chris Colfer

* * *

><p>*The two girls arrived at Naya's place around 6PM an hour before the guests arrives. Shay sat on Naya's couch while her girlfriend prepares the food for dinner.<p>

S: Need some help with that?

N: No, it's cool. Get yourself comfortable. [_Shay's my guest AND girlfriend. I can't let her do this stuff._]

S: Are you going to cook or something? [_How I'd want to taste some of Naya's home cooked meals._]

N: Don't have time. I just ordered takeout.

S: [_If it's take out then.._] Will there be pizza?  
>N: There will be enough pizza for you to get fat babe. I know how much you love pizzas.<p>

S: [_She called me babe again. :D How does she know I liked pizza?_] How'd you know? I think I never told you that before.

N: Oh, I did a little research. [_I felt bad that I didn't know what she's up to and she knows mine so I did a bit of stalking, I mean research._]

S: Research? Did you interview my friends? [_What research? Who did she ask?_]

N: I watched your UStream videos.

S: [_Crap, not that! I know it's for the public to watch but knowing she watched it…._] Oh my God.. You saw that? I don't know why but I'm so embarrassed!

N: You should be! *laughs* But you and Ashley seem to be super close.

S: Yeah, we really are. [_Of all the things she can comment about it was about Ashley?_]

N: It's good that someone's taking care of you while I'm not around. [_I can tell that Ashley is really nice to Shay._]

S: What do you mean?

N: Nothing. Just like keeping you company and stuff.

S: Yeah, Ash is great. [_Why are we talking about Ashley anyway?_] So, what are you gonna wear?

N: Help me pick out an outfit later.

S: Be glad to! [_Does this mean I can see her with a little clothes on? Naked seem too far. Though I want to._]

*After 30 minutes of food preparation, Shay and Naya rummaged the latter's closet to find the perfect outfit. They decided on a simple black blouse, leggings, and high heeled boots.

S: Don't you look sexy. [_That ass. Those leggings are doing there job._]

N: [_My cheeks are hot._] Thanks. You don't look bad yourself.

S: Please, you've seen me wearing this outfit for more than an hour and you only decided to compliment me now? Admit it, you're just being kind.

N: [_Right, gah, I screwed up again._] Sorry. I promise, I will admire you more and translate them into words.

S: Thank you!

*Downstairs, the doorbell rang indicating that someone has arrived.

S: I'll get that.

N: [_Someone sure is early._] Is that okay?

S: Of course!

N: [_I hope it isn't Heather. But she always arrives late anyways._] Tell them I'll be there in a sec. I'll just clear these clothes here.

S: Gotcha.

*Shay arrived at the door and opened it.

S: [_Darn, it's not Heather._] Hey Kevin! Come in. You are the first to arrive.

K: [_She's here already. Good thing Heather's not with me. I don't want to explain anything to her._] Hi Shay! That sounded like from the Amazing Race. Where's Naya?

S: Oh she'll be right down. She's fixing some stuff. Are you alone?

K: Yeah, but Mark and the others will arrive soon. They decided to go all together. I was around the neighborhood that's why I came early.

*Just then, the doorbell rang again.

K: That must be them. I'll get it. Go help Naya fix stuff upstairs.

S: Okay!

*Kevin opened the door and found some of the cast members outside. Kevin stepped aside and let them in.

M: [_This is the first time I've been here._] Yo Kevin! You're early. Wow, cool place.

Chord: Yeah, but it seemed small now coz we're all so many.

J: Where's the food? I'm hungry.

*Jenna went to the table where the food and drinks were placed.

Amber: Wait Jen. Di, Lea, and Heather are not yet here!

Chris: Yeah where are they anyway?

K: Oh you know them, always fashionably late.

M: Say, where's the host? Isn't she supposed to greet us as we arrive?

K: She's upstairs. I'll go get her. Don't touch the food yet Jen!

J: Yeah yeah! I hear you McHale.

*Kevin found his way to Naya's room where he saw the two girls in a heavy make-out session.

K: [_Why God do you have to punish me like this?_] *fake coughs*

*The two girls broke up immediately, startled, after realizing that they've got company.

K: Bee, I'm sorry to disturb you and all but you have guests downstairs.

N: [_Crap, I forgot Bee is here._] Yeah right uhmm, I knew that.

S: [_It's so fun getting caught like that._] You guys go ahead I'll fix my make-up first. I'll come down after.

N: Alright. Don't take too long.

S: Yeah I know. I don't want you to miss me.

*Shay stepped inside in her girlfriend's bathroom. Naya stood up and walked to Kevin's side.

N: Sorry you had to see that Bee. [_I hope Kevin wasn't permanently damaged by what he saw._]

K: It's okay. Just close the door when you know there are other people in the house. [_I wonder what will happen if Heather and Naya will shoot a scene like that on set. *mentally shudders* Let's not think about that now._]

N: Yeah, I'll remember that. So who's already here?

K: Why don't you just go downstairs and find out?

*The two descended from the stairs and found the cast laughing and already eating.

K: I thought I said no one touch the food yet! Jenna!

J: Hey! I'm not the one who initiated it! It was Chris!

Chris: Sorry Naya! I hope you don't mind me starting without you! Fab dress by the way!

N: Thanks! You look good too! And I don't mind! Help yourselves!

*Naya greeted her guests and she turned to Mark.

N: Where are the others? [_I can't find a blonde anywhere._]

M: Cory and Harry can't make it. They told me to tell you. Harry said he's sorry but he had to go shoot a dance video of something. I can't remember. And Cory is in London for his movie.

N: [_They're not who I'm talking about._] Monte Carlo? Remind me to watch that sometime.

M: Sure! Count me in.

*Because her question was unanswered, Naya asked no one in particular.

N: Where's Lea, Dianna, and Heather?

*Just then, the doorbell rang.

Chord: That must be them.

K: I'll get it Bee.

N: No, let me. [_I'm the host here._]

*They were right. The three were outside Naya's door looking breathtaking. Naya caught herself staring at Heather only.

N: [_Ugh. Why does Heather have to dress like that? I mean doesn't she want me to get over her? I'm doing her a favor for christ's sake, then she shows flaunting her body like that._]

H: Hi! [_Naya, you're staring. *mentally blushes* She doesn't look bad herself. I wish I was her leggings. O_O did I just think that? I'm becoming a pervert!_]

L: [_I just don't get why these guys aren't together! They're practically drooling at each other! Naya doesn't even notice that Di and I are here!_]

D: [_She's so obviously got the hots for HeMo._] I would love to stand here and stare at you Naya but aren't you gonna let us in? I'm kinda hungry already you know.

N: Oh sorry. Right, come in guys. The others are already here.

*The trio joined the cast inside the unit. Heather looked around and to her relief she didn't see a particular person she doesn't like to see. But suddenly someone spoke behind her.

S: Sorry I took long. Ash called and she kept talking and talking. [_So, she's already here. Like everyone's already here. Let's get the show started._] Hi Heather, Dianna!

*Heather tried to hide the annoyance she felt.

H: [_What the fuck is she doing here? I thought Naya said no tag alongs?_] Hi.

D: Hey Shay, what are you doing here? [_Oh no. I have a bad feeling about this._]

*Before things got awkward, Naya decided to break the building tension.

N: Guys, why don't you grab something to eat? I thought you're starving Di?

D: Yeah I am. Are there burgers?

N: No.

D: Darn it. Nay, how can you throw a dinner party and not have burgers?

L: Di, stop complaining. C'mon, let's get our tummies full.

*That left Heather, Naya, and Shay standing awkwardly beside the stairs.

N: So… [_Holy crap, what do I say!_]

S: [_This moment deserves all of the awards for best awkward scene ever._]

H: [_I deserve some kind of explanation._]

*Naya can feel Heather's eyes on her. She can tell the message the blonde is trying to convey.

N: [_Your questions are going to be answered later Heather._] HeMo, why don't you get some food too?

H: I'm not that hungry but I guess I'll get something to drink.

*Heather left the two girls and went straight to where Dianna and Lea is.

H: What is she doing here? I thought this is a solo party?

L: Well, it is HER party after all. So is that the Shay girl?

H: Yeah. [_I am so pissed off at Naya for bringing that girl here. She's not part of the cast!_]

D: [_Heather doesn't seem to make an effort in hiding her jealousy._]

L: I think she's really pretty.

D: HEY!

L: What?

D: You just said she's pretty?

L: So? [_I'm in trouble._]

D: Nothing. [_She is so in trouble._] It's a good thing this pizza's really good 'Lee'.

L: [_She's pissed. Sweet talk on the way._] I'm sorry Di. There's no doubt that you're prettier than her. Way hotter too in my opinion.

H: [_What the..? Are they flirting in front of me?_] Hey guys, I'm in distress here.

D: Sorry H. [_I'll deal with you later Lea._]

H: How can I talk to Naya with that girl hanging around?

*Heather took a sip of wine in her glass and kept looking at the girl who's bringing her stress.

L: Hey, don't stare.

*Shay can sense Heather's eyes boring holes on her so she locked eyes with the blonde, waved her hands, and wore some kind of teasing expression on her face. Then, she turned her attention to Naya.

S: So, are you ready babe? [_The moment has finally arrived._]

N: It's now or never. [_This is it._]

*Kevin sensed that it's finally time so he walked towards Naya and whispered in her ear.

K: Good luck Bee. You can do it.

N: Thanks.

*Naya took a deep breath and called for everybody's attention.

N: Ahem!

*Apparently, the cast were glued to their conversation but the three girls standing in the bar immediately gave their attention on the Latina.

K: Guys, keep it down, Naya's got something to say.

*All eyes were now on Naya. She can feel the pressure emanating from each person, but nothing can compare to the nervousness she felt knowing that one of them is from a bright blue-eyed blonde.

N: [_Just ignore it Naya. C'mon everybody's waiting._] So, first of all, I would like to thank everyone for coming over tonight.

M: Wouldn't miss it Naynay!

Chris: Shut up Mark! [_I can feel something major coming up with just those words._]

Chord: Yeah, don't interrupt dude. [_Why is the atmosphere began to feel tense?_]

D: [_Oh God, don't tell me she's gonna do what I think she's planning._]

L: [_Crap! Are we too late?_]

Amber: [_Weird vibe in here. Feels like in the Grammy's, before someone announces the winner._]

J: [_Am I the only one still hungry right now?_]

K: [_Go for it Bee._]

H: [_…._]

*Heather is looking at her best friend with suspicious eyes which Naya didn't fail to notice.

N: Right, as I was saying… Thanks and I do really have a purpose in throwing this party. Since you guys are the best people ever to come to my life, I think that it's proper that you are the first to know before this becomes public.

H: [_Become public? What is she talking about?_]

Chris: [_Oh my God is she pregnant?_]

L: [_Yep we're too late._]

*Dianna held Lea's hand, clearly understanding what's going to happen next. Lea motioned to hold Heather's hand but the blonde was fixated and hanging on to every word Naya is saying, absent mindedly sipping her wine.

Amber: What will become public Nay?

*Naya once again took a deep breath as if it'll be her last. She deliberately avoids Heather's eyes, taking Shay's hand and said.

N: I want you guys to meet Shay Mitchell, my girlfriend.

*The room grew silent as if it wasn't already silent before. Shocked eyes were fixated on Naya, but not anymore, as the silence was broken by a shattering glass, and a sprinting blonde going for the door.

* * *

><p><strong>i'm sorry i have to cut it right here.. LOL<strong>

**are you mad at me? sorry.. T^T**

**please review! i need more happy points.. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's chapter 8 for you guys.. lol.. sorry for that cliffhanger haha..**

**anyway, this is like a filler before the 'confrontation' lol..**

**thanks for the awesome reviews! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts in [<em>italics<em>]**

N = Naya Rivera

S = Shay Mitchell

H = Heather Morris

K = Kevin McHale

L = Lea Michele

D = Dianna Agron

J = Jenna Ushkowitz

M = Mark Salling

Amber = Amber Riley

Chris = Chris Colfer

Chord = Chord Overstreet

* * *

><p>*Everything happened too fast, Naya almost didn't catch on. One moment, Heather passed her and Shay, running for the door, when a brunette and another blonde ran after her. Then there was a loud door slam. She would've gone to stop the incident but Shay grabbed her hands so she couldn't move. The shocked faces in the room turned into a concerned, but confused pitiful looks.<p>

N: [_Heather… what…? she just…_]

S: [_What the hell…?_]

N: Bee.. [_I need help.._]

K: C'mon, sit down first. [_I knew this would happen._]

*Kevin approached Naya and Shay motioning for them to sit down. The cast members gathered around where they sat.

Chord: Okay, what just happened?

*The cast just shrugged and gave Chord an i-don't-know-don't-ask-me looks except for Kevin and Shay who obviously anticipated the scene.

M: Pretty nasty turn out of events.

J: Do you think Heather's okay?

Amber: We won't know that Jen, won't we?

Chris: You okay Nay?

N: I… I don't understand…

Chord: Me neither.

*Silence fell once again to the room. After like a minute or so, Chris can't take it anymore.

Chris: And I quote from the movie Mean Girls, 'Well, this has been sufficiently awkward'. I think I'm gonna go.

Amber: Yeah, me too.

J: Thanks for the food Nay.

M: And yeah, congratulations on your relationship. That wasn't a sarcastic statement okay.

Chris: I'm really happy for you Naynay.

Chord: Me too.

Amber: Thanks for telling us.

J: Yeah, it must've been hard for you, but really, I'm proud of you Nay.

N: Thanks guys.. Gimme a group hug.

*The cast stood up and joined the group hug. They said their goodbyes to Shay and Kevin, then Naya ushered them to the door. Before they stepped out of the unit, the members of the cast each gave Naya their own gesture of encouragement. Chris gave her a hug, Jenna and Amber kissed her on the cheek, while Mark and Chord patted her shoulder. After they've left, Naya went back to her seat beside Shay.

K: So… it's us three again…

N: Yeah…

S: Babe? Are you okay? [_Course she's not okay. She probably thinks Heather has feelings for her now._]

N: Yeah I'm fine. I just… I'm confused. Why did she walk out?

S: Maybe the news was too hard on her? [_She obviously got hurt._]

N: But why? I mean… I thought she'd be happy for me. Coz she's my best friend, you know?

K: She has her own reasons I guess. You should go talk to her when you're ready. [_Like soon._]

S: [_As much as I don't want that, it can't be helped. I would be like a selfish bitch to Naya if I don't let her talk to Heather. I don't want to get in her wrong side._] Kevin's right babe. Talk to Heather.

N: [_Shay's too nice.._] You're sure you're okay with that?

S [_Are you kidding? Of course not!_] It's fine. She's your best friend after all.

K: Why don't you two go upstairs and rest. I'll clean this mess up.

N: No Bee, don't do that. It's my house and—

K: Bee, it's okay. I can do this. Just go upstairs. Shay can you please…?

S: C'mon babe.

N: Thanks Bee.

*After the girls went up, Kevin pulled out his phone and called Lea.

* * *

><p>*Lea's phone buzzed and she immediately picked it up.<p>

L: Kevin?

K: Hey Lee? Where are you? Is Heather okay?

L: I'm with Dianna, in her car. We don't know yet, we're still chasing her cab. How's the situation over there?

K: Not so good. The others already left and I sent Naya to her room to rest. She really seemed out of it.

L: Is Shay still there?

K: Yeah. She's upstairs with her.

L: Okay good. At least she's not alone.

K: Update me on your situation okay?

L: Sure, keep in touch too. Di! The cab is turning left! Sorry about that. Di is a bit edgy right now.

K: I understand. Take care.

L: You too. Take care of Naya as well.

K: Roger that. Bye.

L: Bye.

*Lea put away her phone.

D: I expected drama but a car chase? Too far. [_Where is she going anyway? We already passed her building!_]

L: No one really knew this would happen. I thought Heather would stand there and pretend nothing's wrong.

D: We should've held her hand so she couldn't have run away.

L: If you weren't so busy eating maybe we could've stopped her in time.

D: Don't blame this on me okay. You're the one staring at the Shay girl and telling me she's pretty.

L: Why would you even brought that up again? I told you, you're hotter.

D: That's because you sensed I was mad.

L: Can we deal with this later? Just focus on the road, please?

D: Wait… when did that cab became a van?

L: What do you mean?

D: Damn it, we lost her!

L: ughhhh~~~!

* * *

><p>*Heather sat inside the cab, her thoughts racing fast. She knew Lea and Dianna will follow her so she gave the driver instructions to a certain place they didn't know. She's surprised she wasn't crying, maybe later when she's alone. She arrived at the desired place, a deserted part of a park. Her favorite tree stood beside a lake where she sat and finally let the events of the night consume her.<p>

H: [_'I want you guys to meet Shay Mitchell, my girlfriend.'_]

*Heather let out a loud sigh. Naya's words keep replaying in her head like a broken record. She felt her chest tightening every time the scene plays in her head. And with that she broke down with her hands clenching her chest.

* * *

><p>N: C'mon. It's late. You have a shoot tomorrow. I'm gonna be fine. [<em>If you don't mind Shay I really need some space right now.<em>]

S: But I just can't leave you. [_I know she needs to be alone but I'm afraid she will have 'the talk' with Heather after I leave._]

N: I'm not hurt babe. I'm okay really. I don't know what the big deal is.

S: [_As much as I don't want to._] Fine, I'll go now. But don't go anywhere okay?

N: I won't. Don't be mad at me for making you go okay? [_I needed to tell her something so she won't feel bad.._] Besides, I don't really want you to go but work comes first right?

S: Yeah, besides Ash is calling like crazy. She set a new record for 20 missed calls in less than an hour. [_Seriously. Ashley is acting like a mother to me than my own mom._]

N: See, she's worried about you. Go now before she shows up here and drag you to your unit.

S: Okay. [_I wouldn't want her barging in here._]

*Shay gave Naya a quick kiss.

N: Send me a message when you get back okay?

S: Okay.

*After Shay has gone, Naya tried calling Dianna but her phone is out of coverage area. The Latina decided to text her instead.

To: Dianna A.

Where are you? Why aren't you picking up? Is Heather okay? Is she with you? Call me back asap. –Nay

N: [_Talking to Heather is inevitable. But what will I say her? What could she possibly reason out to me for walking out like that? Does that mean she… no… I can't assume anything. Besides, I shouldn't think that way. I already decided to move on and not think about her. But I just need to know the reason. After that then I'm done with this. I hope everything will turn out all right, before the start of season 3._]

*Naya drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT MORNING<p>

*Heather woke up inside her unit with a pounding headache.

H: [_What happened last night? How did I get home?_]

*She sat up in her bed right as Dianna walked inside her room.

D: So you're awake. Good morning!

H: Morning. My head hurts.. uhh.. may I ask what you're doing here?

D: Well, for your information, I stayed here the whole night, with Lea. She's downstairs making breakfast. Here's some pills for your headache.

H: What happened to me?

D: For some reason, you decided to get drunk.

H: But I was at the park… How did I end up here?

D: You were at the park. And then you hit a random bar and drunk the night off. Me and Lea brought you here.. duh?

H: How did you even find me?

D: The bartender called me. Of course he recognized you, so he felt bad I think.. and didn't let anyone see you in that state or else you'd be all over the news right now.

H: How come he called you?

D: Coz I think I've sent more than 40 messages on your phone. We've been driving around like crazy looking for you!

H: Sorry Di… for putting you all through that. And… thanks.. for looking out for me.

D: That's what friends do. No big.

*Just then, Lea entered the room with a tray full of food.

L: And here is breakfast!

D: Good timing. I'm starving.

*Dianna reached out to the tray as Lea was setting it down but the brunette swatted her hand away.

D: Ouch! [_Lea is so grouchy when she lacks sleep._]

L: That's for Heather you glutton! [_Sometimes I think Dianna likes food more than me._]

D: Hey I'm offended. [_Glutton? That's new._]

*The two bickering girls sat down in both sides of Heather's bed.

L: So… You want to talk about what happened?

H: I just… didn't expect she and Shay are… [_I had a hunch but I didn't want to think it was true._]

D: Well to be honest, we didn't expect it either. We were really convinced that Naya has feelings for you.

H: How come you guys always say that?

L: Heather, we see how she looks at you. It's different, maybe like what you felt that night when she kissed you on the cheek. She's sweet to everybody but she's sweeter to you, she laughs more when you two are together, and there was one time when she was in a foul mood all morning in the set coz you're not around. Then when you arrived, she transformed from a grumpy troll to a fairy.

D: HAHA! Yeah, I remember that dark morning.

H: Why didn't I see that? I mean… I think I was the only one oblivious to it.

L: Maybe because you're too preoccupied with something else to see.

D: Or someone is blocking your view.

H: Taylor?

L: Uhuh…

D: We couldn't blame you though. I mean we know how important he is to you. Like he has always been your way of life for 6 years now, then Naya came along… maybe because you're used to give all your attention to dancing and Taylor, you failed to notice some things.

H: Why did she have to have a girlfriend first before I realized all these things? [_Do I even have eyes? I was so stupid!_]  
>L: A catalyst is needed I guess… for something inside you to trigger.<p>

H: How can I face her now? I'm ashamed of what I did. She probably thinks that I'm a horrible friend. [_I'm more afraid of facing Shay and knowing what she thinks of me. But her opinion doesn't really matter._]

D: Don't think that way. Naya would understand if you tell her…

H: I'm not sure I can Di.

L: You don't have to push yourself. If you're not sure of anything, then don't do it. Things will settle in time.

D: Who knows, maybe this incident was supposed to happen. So you could be certain of something.

L: Now eat up. Then rest. We'll just be here when you need us.

H: Thanks guys.

*The two girls left Heather in her room alone with her thoughts.

H: [_Dianna's right. This incident made me realize something. Now, I'm sure. I think… no, I know.. I know that I'm in love with Naya Rivera._]

* * *

><p><strong>i didn't elaborate much on thoughts this chapter.. esp the heather alone scene.. her thoughts will all be revealed next chapter..<strong>

**btw, do you want Naya and Heather to be together already or not? let me know..**

**review review please? :***


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry, i planned to update last night but i was caught up watching PLL.. lol.. i'm still on season 1.. Tumblr isn't helping also.. ugh..XD**

**Here is Chapter 9 and srsly guys, thank you for all the reviews and suggestions! You are all awesome! I can't believe i would have 20 reviews but 50? i'm a happy panda / cow (coz i like cows).^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts are in [<em>Italics<em>]**

N = Naya Rivera

S = Shay Mitchell

H = Heather Morris

D = Dianna Agron

A = Ashley Benson

* * *

><p>*Naya woke up disturbed by a slight shaking she felt on her side.<p>

S: Wake up sleepy head! It's almost noon. What are you still doing in bed?

N: Shay? What are you… wait, did you say it's already noon? [_Oh crap, I forgot to set my alarm last night!_]

S: Yes, I kinda got worried that you're not answering my calls. So I decided to check up on you. [_Or I just thought you ran off with Heather somewhere._]

N: [_That's nice of her to worry about me._] I've just been sleeping, and I just missed a day in the recording studio.

S: Sorry about that.

N: It's okay. Where's my phone?

*She fumbled through her sheets and after a few seconds, she located her phone.

N: [_6 missed calls from Shay, 8 from the recording studio, 1 message from Dianna and Kevin. I'll just tell the studio I didn't feel well, they'd buy that. Gotta check my messages._]

From: Dianna A.

Hey Naynay, sorry I didn't get to reply asap. Lea and I stayed over at Heather's, didn't bring my charger, phone's dead. She's home and I plan to visit her later. Hope you're okay. xo D.

N: [_I'm glad Heather's fine. She's had a tendency to be impulsive sometimes._]

From: Bee

Hey, I hope you're doing well. Text me when you can okay? Love u. – Bee

*Naya replied to Kevin and Dianna's messages.

N: [_I'm so lucky to have such good friends._]

S: Say, are you doing something tonight?

N: Nope I'm free. Why? Have something in mind?

S: I was sorta thinking that you should pay back what you owe me.

N: The dinner date? But I haven't prepared anything.

S: It's okay, you don't have to do anything special. Just take me out to dinner tonight. Deal?

N: Deal. [_I'm not really up for it but what choice do I have? Besides, she's already here. I can't send her away again._]

S: C'mon, freshen up and get dressed.

*After an hour, the couple made their way to a fancy restaurant in the city.

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile, Dianna's outside Heather's place knocking furiously on the door.<p>

D: Heather! Open up! Heather! Can you hear me? Open the door! [_Oh my god what has she done now? Maybe she hid her spare keys somewhere here. Where is it?_]

*Dianna tried to find Heather's hidden keys (if there's any) outside the girl's unit. But there weren't much stuff to hide something in. There's nothing underneath the doormat or the inside the plant beside the door. She even checked if there's some secret compartment on the door but it seemed so silly she gave up looking.

D: [_What the fuck should I do?_]

*A few moments passed and Dianna was out of options.

D: [_I have to call Naya._]

* * *

><p>*Naya and Shay were seated beside the window of the bistro, looking at the menu.<p>

S: This isn't a bad place at all, babe. [_It's so classy and romantic._]

N: Well, because you haven't given me enough time to prepare, I just brought you to best place in town. [_Heather would kill me if she knew I brought Shay here. Stop. I don't care whatever Heather thinks. She doesn't get a say on who I date… like what Santana said to Brittany… ugh, I'm thinking too much._]

S: Aren't you the sweetest?

N: So what will you have?

*Just then, Naya felt her phone vibrate in her purse. Dianna's name flashed in her phone's screen.

N: [_Di? Maybe it's about Heather… I'm such a hypocrite.._] Excuse me babe, I think I have to take this.

S: Okay, go ahead. [_Who could that be?_]

*Naya doesn't want to admit that she liked the call to be about Heather. Even if she thinks that, no one could hear her thoughts anyway.

N: Hello?

D: [_Oh good, she answered immediately._] Hey Nay? Sorry to disturb you but does Heather hides her keys somewhere outside her unit?

N: No, her spare keys are with me. [_Now that I think about it, why is it with me anyway?_] Why?

D: Uhmm, can you come down here, like right now? [_Say yes.. Ugh.._]

N: What's the problem? [_Why does Di need Heather's keys?_]

D: She's not opening her door and she's not answering her phone! I'm practically close to freaking out here. Actually I am freaking out right now coz I'm seriously worried about her.

N: Calm down! Maybe she just went out Di. [_Di can overreact sometimes._]

D: No, I asked the doorman. He said she didn't leave her unit today.

N: [_There's no way out of this. What if she really is in trouble?_] What? Okay, okay. Calm down, I'm coming.

D: Okay hurry up!

*Naya put her phone back in her purse, obviously packing up. Shay was listening to the conversation the whole time.

S: What's going on? [_Why does it feel like she's leaving?_]

N: Sorry babe, I have to go. We'll have dinner next time okay? I'm really sorry.

S: [_Naya~ you can't leave me here alone! I look stupid!_] But…

*Shay hadn't the chance to finish her sentence because Naya stood up hurriedly and gave Shay a quick kiss on the forehead, then disappeared to the door.

S: [_It's about Heather again, isn't it?_]

* * *

><p>*Naya rapidly hailed a cab to Heather's place.<p>

N: [_Oh God, I hope she's okay. I won't forgive myself if something bad happens to her._]

*She eventually arrived at Heather's building and rode the elevator to the blonde's floor where she found a distressed Dianna pacing around beside the door. The blonde's scrunched face lit up when she saw Naya walking towards her.

D: [_Finally!_] What took you so long?

N: Sorry, I wasn't at my place when you called.

D: Where were you?

N: Out on a date… with Shay.

D: [_So you blew her off to be here? Someone really needs to get in touch with their feelings._]

*The conversation went as Naya searched frantically for Heather's keys in her purse.

N: [_Where's that fucking key? Don't tell me I left it. Oh there it is,_] Found it! It's a good thing I always bring it with me.

D: [_I would ask why but I already know the answer._] Hurry and open the door.

N: Just calm down okay? [_See, she totally overreacts._]

*Naya inserted the key on the doorknob and the two stepped inside Heather's unit.

D: Heather? Hello? Where are you?

N: [_As much as I don't want to be here, I gotta make sure she's okay. It smells like a bar in here._]

*Then the two girls saw Heather passed out on the couch, bottles of beer surrounding her body. Naya immediately sped to the couch to check her best friend's condition.

N: [_I couldn't kid myself that I'm not worrying. I'm seriously worrying._] She's out cold. [_Thank God she's breathing._]

D: Oh my God, how many did she drink? [_Heather, drinking doesn't solve anything._]

N: Roughly 15 bottles are here. Did she drink it all by herself? [_Why is she drinking this much? She only does this when she has an awfully big problem she wants to forget._]

D: I know she's not that light but 15 bottles? That's too much. [_I totally understand why you're drinking Heather, so in advance.. I'm sorry I called Naya. She's the last person you wouldn't want to see you in this state._]

*Dianna started to clean up the mess in the living room.

N: Di, you don't have to do that.

D: Who will?

N: [_Do I have a choice?_] I will. I'll take care of it.

D: But you have a date right?

N: I canceled it already.

D: [_Good, coz you have to take care of the love of your life, which you try hard to deny but you can't. I have to make an excuse so I can leave them alone. And Heather wouldn't find out I was here… if Naya wouldn't be a blabber mouth._] Woah, is that the time? Nay, I'm sorry I have to go now; I have a da- uhmm I mean meeting.

N: Let me guess… with Lea?

D: Who else? Make sure to get a bucket or something. She might throw up on your gorgeous dress.

N: Yeah, no worries. This isn't the first time I had to clean up her mess.

D: Kay, I'll go now. Take good care of her okay?

N: Yeah of course I will. Bye Agron!

*When Dianna was gone, Naya went to search for that 'puke bucket' as Heather calls it. She found it under the sink, cleaned it, then brought it with her in the living room. When she returned, Heather is still in the same position she found her. The Latina put the bucket beside the couch, then she arranged her best friend's body in a comfortable position, so the blonde wouldn't get sore when she wakes up. She rid the living room of all the bottles and tissues lying on the floor.

N: [_I understand the bottles, but why are there tissues here? What has she been doing?_]

*After the place was spotless, Naya proceeded upstairs to Heather's bedroom to change her clothes to a more comfortable one since she can't take care of Heather wearing a dress. Then she went downstairs bringing a pillow, a blanket, and some fresh clothes for the blonde.

N: [_Just like old times._]

*Before Naya changed Heather's clothes, she prepared a wet towel and gently wiped the girl's pale face. This action led her to study the blonde's features clearly. She found herself mesmerized her best friend's beauty.

N: [_I have to snap out of this. This is wrong. It feels like I'm cheating on Shay. But I'm not doing anything wrong right? It's not like I'm checking her out or something. Maybe I'm just guilty coz I have.. I mean HAD feelings for Heather. This isn't helping though.. *sigh*_]

*Even though she's feeling guilty, Naya finished wiping Heather's body and successfully changed her to a new set of clothes without waking the blonde.

N: [_She must've really drank plenty. She hasn't even stirred. Now, where are those pain killers?_]

* * *

><p>*After Naya left her alone at the restaurant, Shay pissed as hell, decided to go to Ashley's place.<p>

A: [_Shay? Keep cool Ash._] Look who it is!

S: Shut up Ash. I'm pissed off.

A: Okaaayy~~ Why are you here? I thought you'd be your 'pretty little girlfriend' right now.

S: [_I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Naya. I have to punish her for this._] Who said I was with her? And please, don't mention her to me right now, coz she's totally in my black list.

A: Woah~ What did she do to you to make you angry like that? She blew you off? [_They had a fight? This could be my chance!_]

S: She sorta ditched me, to be with someone.

A: [_Who the hell takes a person on a date and then ditch them? People really don't appreciate what they have. If I was in a date with Shay, I wouldn't even look at other people, or even think about other people._] You know what, you deserve someone better. You don't belong to that bitch.

S: [_Did she just call Naya a bitch?_] HEY! What the fuck! You have no right to call her that!

A: [_What? I thought she was angry with her!_] But you just said you're mad at her! And now you're defending her? What's wrong with you!

S: She's my girlfriend! You don't even know her! You have no right—

A: How about you? Do YOU even know her? I just think you like her because she's hot, and you both play lesbians on TV, and that you think this will be a good publicity stunt!

S: What has gotten into you? Why are you being a bitch right now?

A: So I don't have the right to call her a bitch, but you're calling me a bitch?

S: WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?

A: [_Damn it!_] YOU ARE MY PROBLEM!

*Ashley grabbed Shay's face and kissed her hard. It hurt but she didn't care anymore.

A: There! You happy? I can't take it anymore!

*The blonde stormed out of her living room heading for the stairs, when she felt a hand grabbed her arm.

A: Wha—?

*She found herself feeling Shay's lips crash her own. She couldn't help but to kiss her best friend back. After all, she has been waiting for so long for this moment to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think Heather's an alcoholic but the situation calls for it. And i had the impression she drinks plenty IRL seeing those vids and pics.<strong>

**I lack knowledge in drinking coz i don't drink haha.. so forgive me for that..**

**Review please? ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So i guess you guys didn't like that previous chapter very much.. And yeah it's my fault too, i told you that i would reveal HeMo's thoughts on that chapter but i failed.. lol.. so to make up for it, i had to update now.**

**i hope you guys don't hate me for my mistake.. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts in [<em>Italics<em>] **

N = Naya Rivera

S = Shay Mitchell

H = Heather Morris

A = Ashley Benson

L = Lucy Hale

T = Taylor Hubbell

*A loud moan eliciting from Heather made Naya scoot to the couch next to the blonde.

N: Here, take these. I can't imagine the pain you're in right now.

H: [_You really can't… wait.. that voice.._] Naya…?

N: Yes, HeMo, it's me. Now drink this, c'mon I'll help you sit up.

H: [_Oh no, why is she here? How did she get here? Damn, my head hurts so bad.._] H-how—?

N: Sssh.. stop talking and take these.

*Heather obliged. She took the pills then Naya laid her down on the couch and tucked her in.

N: Sleep more. You'll need it.

H: But…

N: We'll talk after.. sleep tight HeMo.

*Naya didn't leave Heather's side until she falls back to sleep.

N: [_Why is it so difficult to stay away from you?_]

* * *

><p>*Only silence can be heard from the always chaotic dressing room of Ashley Benson.<p>

L: [_That's strange. Usually at this hour Ash and Shay would be doing something out of this world or they go on UStream but it's eerily quiet.. I'm not liking it. I hate awkwardness. Gotta bail._] Uhmm.. I think I'll just leave you guys alone.

*Troian left the dressing room leaving Shay and Ashley alone.

A: [_I thought everything will fall to place after what happened last night. She won't even look at me!_] Can we please talk Shay?

S: What do you want to talk about? [_If I think very hard, can I be teleported to another place?_]

A: The big freaking elephant in the room! [_She's avoiding me like I have some kind of disease._]

S: I don't see any elephant.

A: Shay, I'm serious.

S: *SIGH* [_I really don't want to talk right now!_]

A: Are you mad at me? Coz if you are, please, let me fix this. I-I can't.. I don't want you to be angry with me.

S: I'm not angry. [_I'm just confused of what I did last night. I want to be away from her._]

A: Then why won't you talk to me?

S: [_Because I might want to do it again._] It's not that simple. I don't even want to be here right now. I'm only here coz it would be odd if I'm in Troian's dressing room when I spend every day here with you. I don't want them to think there's something going on with us.

A: Is there...? Do we have something going on with us?

S: [_Maybe._] I don't know.

A: But we kissed.

S: [_She mustn't know I liked it._] The kiss meant nothing!

A: Nothing? You were the one who spent the night making out with me and you're saying that it's nothing?

S: I'm just upset last night! I got mad at Naya and—

A: Wait, you used me? To get back at her?

S: [_Here she goes._] I didn't mean to—

A: You know what? Stop! Last night I thought I made it clear what I feel for you.

S: You made what clear? You just suddenly kissed me.. what was I supposed to think?

A: Just because you're used to girls kissing you in the set, doesn't mean every girl wants to kiss you! Did it even cross your mind that it's a big deal for me? What it took me to finally let out what I feel about you?

S: I have a girlfriend and I love her! [_I think._]

A: Yeah and you cheated on her! If you really loved her, no matter how mad you are, you wouldn't do that. You're not even drunk. [_You have no excuse Shay._]

S: [_I fucking messed up. How do I get out of this?_]

A: I pity her, for being with you. Just don't let her know that you like to play with other people's feelings. Like what you did with mine. [_I can't stand her right now._]

*Ashley walked out of her own dressing room, eyes welling with tears, leaving Shay inside with her guilt.

* * *

><p>*Heather woke up that afternoon feeling a little bit better. Her headache's almost gone now and her eyes weren't as puffy as she thought it would be after her drinkingcrying session last night. She sat up on the couch confused.

H: [_That's weird, how did I changed clothes? Why is there a blanket here? And why is this place so clean? Oh God, someone was in here.. who could it be?_] Hello? Is there someone in here?

*Then she remembered..

H: [_Holy crap.. I hope she isn't here.._] Naya? Are you here?

*There was no answer. She decided to check up stairs in case Naya fell asleep on her bedroom but she was alone inside her house.

H: [_I must be imagining things. Even when I'm drunk, I still think about her.. What can I do to forget?_]

*Heather raided the fridge and saw 5 more bottles of beer.

H: [_Seems like I have to hit the store soon._]

*She opened the beer in her hand and as she was putting it in her lips…

N: Hey! Put that down!

*Naya grabbed the bottle in time before Heather can take a sip on it and hid it behind her back.

H: Give it Naya!

N: What is the matter with you? You haven't even recovered yet! There's a thing called alcohol poisoning you know that?

H: Why do you care? And why are you even here? Isn't your girlfriend looking for you?

N: What? *Sigh* [_Rule no. 1: Never argue with Heather when she just woke up from a hangover._]

*Naya put the bottle down on the table and took Heather's hand to make her sit in the couch. She sat beside her and stared deeply into those blue eyes. Heather met Naya's gaze and they let themselves be consumed of the unspoken feeling between them.

N: Do you want to talk about it?

H: What are you talking about….

N: I don't know, if you don't want to tell me, fine. But I want answers.

H: I know.

N: So why did you… you know… walked out… when—

H: I-i didn't know either.. All I know that time is I wanna get out of there as fast as possible.

N: Why? Are you upset that I didn't tell you about her sooner? I know I should've told you but you didn't have to walk out! I was really hurt that you did that. I thought you would be happy for me and support me like I—

H: Naya stop, okay? I know what I did was impulsive and I'm sorry if I hurt you because of that. I also know that I should've shown you more… I guess I should just be happy for you… but..

N: But what?

H: I can't…

N: May I ask why…?

H: I don't think that's a good idea.

N: Is that why you've been drinking?

H: Partly..

N: Why won't you talk to me about this? We used to talk all our problems out and solve it together! Why is this any different?

H: Naya! It's not that easy to talk to you when my problem is…

N: Me? Am I the problem here? Because I have a girlfriend?

H: YES!

N: So what if I have a girlfriend? You have a boyfriend and I do not act that way! [_So much for Rule No. 1._]

H Act what way? Like an alcoholic?

N: Why are you even raising your voice at me? You don't have the right to be mad! Is it wrong for me to have a girlfriend? Wait.. Are you like ashamed of me now? Because I'm gay?

H: NO! NEVER!

N: Then what? You keep making me guess! Are you the only one allowed to have a relationship here?

H: Would you please calm down? It's not like that!

N: Then tell me what's wrong with you!

H: I… Naya.. I think i..

N: [_You think you..?_]

*Heather's phone blasted through the tension filled room. The blonde sighed in relief and saw Taylor is calling.

N: [_Damn it._]

H: I should take this.

N: Okay. I probably should go too.

H: No. Stay.

N: Why?

H: Just stay. We're not yet finished talking.

*Heather went outside her unit so that Naya can't escape, and for the brunette to not hear her conversation with Taylor.

T: Hey beautiful, how are you? I've been trying to call you last night but you weren't answering.

H: Sorry… i… got busy, I didn't hear my phone. [_Now I'm lying to him? I usually feel guilty but why is it so easy to lie to him now? Oh, wait.. I know._]

T: Okay, so my baseball league would probably last for a while and I might not be able to visit you as I've promised.

H: Don't worry, it's okay. Good luck on the games. [_I'm going to be busy with Naya anyway._]

T: Thanks honey. I'll call again soon. I love you!

H: [_Am I going to lie again?_] Yeah, you too.

*Heather quickly shuts off her phone to avoid anymore calls from Taylor. From what she just did, Taylor probably sensed something was wrong.

H: [_I have to talk to Naya first. I'll deal with Taylor later._]

*The blonde entered her house and found Naya on the phone.

N: Yes, she's okay. Don't worry. I won't let her drink anymore. Okay, you too. Bye Di.

H: Was that Dianna?

N: Yeah, she went here yesterday to check up on you. Unfortunately you didn't open your door, she freaked out, and called me.

H: You found me on that state? God, I'm so embarrassed. [_I have no more excuses._]

N: Don't be. It's fine. Was that Taylor?

H: Yeah, he's just checking up on me too.

N: So why are you really drinking? There are also tissues lying about on your floor. Were you crying?

H: [_I can't keep forgetting._] Sort of..

N: You were talking with Taylor a while ago so my theory of you two breaking up is negative.

H: Would you want us to break off?

N: [_For years now, yes._] N-no.. why would you think that?

H: I don't know, you never really liked him.

N: Who told you I don't like him?

H: Nobody needs to tell me, I can see it in your facial expressions when he's around. Sometimes, I can see you glaring at him, and you usually don't address him on his first name.

N: Huh, I never thought I was that obvious.

H: So you don't like him? Why?

N: Maybe the same as you don't like Shay for me? I don't know.

H: I never said I didn't like Shay.

N: Honey, you walked out when I told everyone she was my girlfriend. That's says something don't you think?

H: Okay, maybe she does get into my nerves. I have a valid reason though.

N: And what is it?

H: I'm jealous.

N: [_Did I hear that right?_] Of Shay?

H: Yeah..

N: [_Okay, Naya, don't jump to conclusions. Maybe she's just jealous as a friend._] *chuckles* Hey, you know that you'll always be my best friend right? That will never change. So don't get jealous if I spend too much time with her, okay?

H: No Naya, I'm not jealous in that way.

N: Then what do you mean? [_I can't hear myself think. My heart is beating too loud._]

H: I'm jealous because I'm not her.

N: [_Do I look like I'm having palpitations right now?_]

H: I'm jealous because I can't get to hold your hand like that in public.

N: We do hold hands in public.

H: Yes, but we're not a real couple. Like you two are. What I'm trying to say is, [_I have too tell her now._] I love you.

N: I lo—

H: No, I love you more than a friend.. more than my best friend. I love you Naya.

N: [_Am I dreaming? Is this real? Heather's face is coming closer. Is her eyes looking at my lips? I know where this is headed. If I just close my eyes and… SHAY! Damn it…._] Heather stop. I'm sorry. I-I can't cheat on Shay. And you can't cheat on Taylor too. I have to go.

*Naya stood up from where they were sitting and started to head for the door when Heather grabbed her arms, stopping her actions. They both stared at each others eyes. They held each other's gaze as if trying to convey a secret message only their eyes can understand. Then the blonde saw Naya shook her head, so she let go and watched her best friend vanish to the door.

H: [_I know she feels something for me too. She says she can't cheat on Shay but her eyes tell a different story. Besides, I should feel rejected right now, but I don't. I have a chance. I'm going to get my girl._]

* * *

><p><strong>So do you hate me? Tell me.. i'm getting lonely in here.. T^T<strong>

**Review review.. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry guys! I had a busy weekend.. so much stuff happened.. and i'm helping my friends to get into Pottermore.. lol.. also i have this huge thing blocking my mind that's making me run out of English words.. haha..**

**anyway, here is chapter 11.. and i'm not too happy with it.. i apologize for the suckfest. but please do enjoy.**

**i'm not being a lazy ass today so i decided to reply to your reviews at the end..^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts in [<em>italics<em>]**

N = Naya Rivera

S = Shay Mitchell

H = Heather Morris

A = Ashley Benson

L = Lea Michelle

D = Dianna Agron

T = Taylor Hubbell

* * *

><p>*Naya pulled out her phone once she was out Heather's unit. She tapped away on her phone…<p>

To: Shay M.

Hey, where are you? We need to talk.

*A few moments later, Shay replied..

From: Shay M.

I'm at my place. I agree. We really need to talk.

N: [_You don't know how bad we need to. Is she mad at me for ditching her?_]

To: Shay M.

Will be there in an hour.

*She decided to return to her place first to freshen up, also, to let today's events sink in within her.

N: [_I can't believe she loves me. Did she really say that? It's seem so unreal, like a dream. But she's still with Taylor, and I'm with Shay. It's not right to just dump them off, but will she dump Taylor for me? If she will, should I do the same with Shay?_] Is love ever this hard?

* * *

><p>S: [<em>Oh crap, I'm in trouble.<em>]

*Shay read the text message Naya sent her.

S: [_My worst fears are all coming true. I'm not yet prepared to lose Naya. But I cheated on her with Ashley. But that kiss felt…right. Should I tell her?_] No, I don't have to. She will never know.

*After two hours, Naya arrived at Shay's. She's rarely late but she felt she needed more time to prepare in this situation. She knocked on the door and was immediately greeted by her girl friend. No one said a word until they were sitting on the couch.

N: A-are you mad at me?

S: [_Mad? For what? She should be the one mad at me if she knew what I've done._] Mad? What do you mean?

N: You know.. for ditching you at that restaurant.

S: [_Oh.. I forgot about that because of all the shit that's gone down. I'm not really mad but I need an excuse for us to talk._] Uhh.. yeah, I kinda am mad.

N: I'm sorry. There was an emergency.

S: What kind? A Heather-emergency situation kind?

N: Shay…

S: What? Am I right? You blew me off to see Heather?

N: It's not like that! Dianna was just—

S: So you were not with Heather?

N: I… [_I can't come up with an excuse._] Yes, I was with her.

S: My point exactly.

N: She needed me.

S: How about me? Didn't you think that I need you too?

N: Shay, I'm sorry. Please. I'll make it up to you.

S: No need. Apparently I don't need you to make me feel better. [_Oops._]

N: What do you mean?

S: [_Crap. I almost confessed._] Nothing. What did you want to talk about anyway?

N: Oh… uhh.. that was it. [_Nice going. I just can't bare to hurt her again._] How about you? Do you want to talk about something?

S: No. That's all.

N: Again, I'm really sorry.

S: Shut up and kiss me.

*What started out as a simple kiss may actually lead into make-up sex. But both girls knew they weren't ready for that yet. As though both made an agreement, they decided to just have a hot make out session.

S: [_Although this is make out sessions is totally hotter than what I had with Ashley, but it's so numb. Where are the fireworks? The butterflies in the stomach? Like what I felt when Ash is kissing me like this._]

N: [_What's Heather doing right now? Is she okay? I hope she's not drinking. What if I didn't leave earlier? Will we be kissing like this now? SHUT UP BRAIN! Concentrate on Shay! But I can't… after what Heather told me I don't think I can do this anymore. But I've just hurt Shay. Why is everything so complicated?_]

*Naya pulled out of the kiss.

S: [_Thank God she's the first one to break it off._] What's wrong babe?

N: [_This just feels wrong._] I remembered I had to be somewhere. I have to go. Are you gonna be okay?

S: Yeah, of course.

N: Okay. See you.

*The Latina grabbed her stuff and set off, not knowing where to go.

*After Naya was out her door, Shay reached for her phone and sent Ashley a message.

To: Ashley B.

Come to my place now. –xo Shay

* * *

><p>NEXT DAY<p>

*Dianna's at Lea's pad, having sexy time with the brunette when her phone interrupted their slowly heating moment.

L: Argh Di.. Just leave it…

D: But it's Heather. This may be important.

L: Okay, we should have a rule that when doing sexy time, all phones should be shut off.

D: Yeah, next time babe. Wait. Hello?

H: DIANNA~~!

D: WHAT? Heather! Your voice is too loud!

H: Sorry!

D: Are you drunk again?

H: Nope! I'm just happy!

D: Really? Why? What's up?

H: I finally told her that I love her!

D: OMG really? What did she say?

H: She left!

D: Uhh.. And you're happy because..?

H: I think I have a chance with her. Please help me get her back? Please?

D: Sure! I am so willing! This is so exciting! Wait.. What about Taylor?

H: I don't know yet but I'm working on it. Tell Lea to help too okay? I know she's there. I can hear her moaning over here. So I guess I disturbed you guys.

*Dianna blushed.

D: Y-yeah okay. See you HeMo! Good luck with Naya and Taylor.

H: Thanks! [_I need all the luck I could get._]

*Heather put down her phone in her bed and got dressed. She's going to visit Naya at the recording studio.

* * *

><p>*Heather arrived just in time at the recording studio to catch Naya in the middle of recording her new song. It was a slow love song that highlights the Latina's raspy voice which made Heather's insides do inexplicable things and her skin to produce goose bumps.<p>

H: [_Right now I'm fighting every urge to bust through that door and kiss her. Damn. Her voice is so beautiful. I don't understand, this isn't the first time I heard her sing this way but right now, I can't even explain what I'm feeling. All I know is I'm so freakin' in love with her and I want her to be mine, and only mine._]

*The blonde enjoyed the luxury of listening to Naya's voice. She started drifting off to another world that she didn't realize Naya was already out of the booth and was approaching her.

N: [_What is she doing here? Did she hear my song?_] Heather?

*Heather turned to her back and saw the girl with the hypnotizing voice.

H: Hi! [_She looks gorgeous as ever._]

N: What are you doing here?

H: I'm visiting you. And.. maybe take you out to lunch?

N: Lunch? We never do that.

H: Yeah, until now.

N: Uhh.. I'm not sure…

H: Please?

*She got no response from Naya.

H: If you're worried about what I said yesterday, just forget it for now. I just want to have lunch with my best friend who's gonna be a successful solo artist in a few months. And.. I want to be the first one to celebrate with her.

N: You don't know that. Who told you I'm going to be successful? Plus, you just heard one song.

H: You're right only one song. But what if I heard the whole album? I think I'll go straight to heaven.

N: HAHA, not funny. Okay, how about that lunch?

H: You're paying okay?

N: Hey!

*The two arrived at the restaurant with teasing on the side. Both ordered from the menu then continued their chat even when the food arrived.

H: So, how may songs have you recorded so far?

N: That was my second song.

H: Really? That song was really good.

N: Thanks. I composed that.

H: That explains a lot. Do you happen to write that song for someone?

N: [_For you._] Uhhh…

H: Was it for Shay?

N: No, not at all.. I haven't met her when I wrote that. [_Crap, I said too much!_]

H: Then for whom?

N: [_Stop.. I can't tell you that I wrote that for you…_]

H: Wait.. is it for me?

N: [_Damn it Heather..! I should've told her that I wrote it for Shay! Me and my big mouth._] Uhh.. hey, I gotta go. Thanks for lunch! [_Have to look for Shay!_]

*Naya stood up hurriedly leaving a confused Heather alone with her thoughts.

H: [_That song was definitely for me._]

* * *

><p>*It's past noon when Shay woke up and felt suddenly cold. She saw she was topless like Ashley beside her.<p>

S: [_Oh God, what did I do now. I just made everything worse! But last night was so…_]

A: You're up.

S: Yeah.. Last night..

A: No, don't. Don't ruin it for me. Please? I just want to remember it the way it was.

S: Okay.

A: Thank you. Would you like something to eat?

S: No, don't you have to go already?

A: Can't stand the awkwardness huh?

S: Why do you agree to do this with me?

A: You seriously have to ask that? It's because I love you, stupid. Even though you don't love me back, at least you're sharing a part of you with me, and right now, that's good enough for me.

S: Ashley, you don't have to.

A: I know I don't have to. But I want to. If I can't take you away from Naya, then I'll just go all delusional and tell myself that at least I got to kiss you and see you topless. Sounds perverted but that's all you're giving me. But really Shay, do you plan on telling her this? Coz it's really unfair for her.

S: No. And please don't tell.

A: I won't. You're my best friend. Though its cliché, I'll do anything to make you happy.

S: Thanks A.

A: Yeah, no prob. But please, consider my feelings too.

S: [_I already am considering. Why can't I just choose you? Then everything will be simple._] I know.

A: Thanks. So what do you wanna do now?

*Shay pulled Ashley to her and gave her a kiss. Both were so caught up on the moment that they didn't realize someone was watching them.

N: Shay?

A: Oh my God!

*Naya dashed to the door. Shay couldn't chase her coz she's not wearing a shirt.

S: Naya wait!

*Then she's gone.

S: Ugh! Fuck! Now what am I gonna do?

*Shay buried her face into her hands.

A: I'm sorry Shay.

*Ashley rubbed Shay's back and dressed her and herself as well.

A: It'll be okay…

* * *

><p>H: She wrote a song for me!<p>

D: Really? How can you be so sure?

H: Coz she didn't answer my question when I asked her who the song is for. It's so obvious that it was dedicated to me. [_I can't wait for her album to be released. Knowing thousands of people will hear that song she wrote for me makes me so giddy. :D_]

D: Good for you Heather.

L: So I guess you won't need our help anymore huh?

H: Hey, am I on loud speaker? And I don't know, maybe I could do this on my own after all.

L: Just go get her already!

H: I have to take it slow! I don't want to push her! And besides, there's still Shay to worry about.

D: And Taylor. But why don't you—

H: Wait! There's someone at the door. I'll call you back okay?

D: Okay! Bye!

*Heather walked towards her door.

H: Who's there?

N: Heather it's me.

*Realizing it's Naya, Heather immediately opened the door and was greeted by a close to tears Naya. The blonde pulled her inside and hugged her tightly.

H: Hey, what happened?

N: Shay, she's… cheating on me.

H: What?

*The news made Heather pull back from the embrace.

H: With who? [_Who the fuck does she think she is? Cheating on Naya!_]

N: Her best friend. Ashley something.

H: That's it.. I'm going to kill her.

N: No! Heather, don't. It's okay.. I'm just…

H: Shocked? Surprised?

N: I don't know… I…it's just… unfair! Here I was fighting so hard not to kiss you yesterday when every fiber of my being wanted to just so I won't cheat on her then she just—

*Naya hasn't finished ranting when Heather suddenly connected their lips. Just like that, the Latina's mind went blank. She never felt anything like this. Even though she imagined this moment happening a thousand times in her mind. Nothing could actually compare to the real thing. But then, she decided to break away from the kiss.

H: [_Wow, that was…_] What's the matter baby?

N: No, Heather. I don't want to do this. [_I don't what I'm doing. That was the best kiss of my life!_]

H: Don't tell me you didn't feel that.

N: I did. That's why we should stop. What would your boyfriend say?

T: Yeah, what do you think I would say?

*Both girls turned their heads towards the door and saw an angry Taylor making his way towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>Show me your hate on the review thing..<strong>

**oh yeah and i'm planning to write a new story.. yeay..! i hope you guys support me again.. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Riptide2015<strong> Thank you! Haha! i'm sorry, maybe i exaggerated a bit, i'm not really drinking so i don't know how much alcohol one should take to get drunk.. let's just assume she did it slowly XDD

**Montana Angell** Patience my dear.. they will get together soon!

**V** You think so? Thank you! and i like your name btw, reminds me of something.^^

**Itzel** Thanks so much! *bows*

**Gongo** Sorry for the delay.. i got writer's block.. lol..

**Karina** Thank you! i wish i could never stop! ^^ and i hope you liked the Shashley scene.. XD

**shea33fan** I'm sorry if it's not very long.. lol.. but i hope you liked this one.. i made use of your suggestion :D

**Momo30** Everything will get fixed soon! XD thank you for always reviewing!

**chicavolcom89** Thank you for the continued support!

**Itrasco** aww.. thank you.. that meant so much ^^

**Lide-360** yes, i will~ ^^

and for the **anon who had no name**.. i'm glad you like this fic! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Since i can sense that this story is nearing its end, i decided to put up a new story for you guys!**

**It's called I've Waited For So Long :) I think i'm gonna continue writing it..^_^**

**Thanks guys for the reviews! They are all amazeballs.. i decided to reply once again at the end of the page. **

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts are in [<em>italics<em>]**

N = Naya Rivera

S = Shay Mitchell

H = Heather Morris

T = Taylor Hubbell

* * *

><p>*Taylor approached the two girls who were still holding each other. Heather slowly brought her hands down and put them to Naya's waist guiding her around her back so that the blonde is blocking Naya from Taylor's view.<p>

T: So this is what you've been doing when I'm not around? Getting it on with your supposed to be best friend?

H: Tay, just calm down please?

T: How would I do that when I just saw my girlfriend kissing another fucking girl?

*Taylor grasped both of Heather's shoulders. Naya saw how the guy's fingers dug into the blonde's skin so she can tell that Heather was hurting.

N: Taylor! Stop it!

*The Latina tried to free her best friend from the tightening grasp but Taylor shoved Naya out of the way.

H: Naya!

*Heather freed herself from Taylor and went to straight to Naya's side.

H: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!

T: Now what? You're defending her?

H: Of course I'm defending her! She didn't do anything! This is our problem!

T: Like hell it is! Do you know what this makes me huh? YOUR BIG GAY BEARD! WHO THE FUCK WOULD WANT THAT!

H: Why does it matter to you?

T: Because I have my pride Heather!

N: Please calm down both of you!

T: Shut the fuck up you dyke! Do us a favor and look for another whore to fuck and leave MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE!

*Naya's eyes widened with shock with what she heard. Heather couldn't contain herself and slapped Taylor with all her might making his face throw to the side.

H: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HER! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!

T: I-I'm s-sorry Honey.. please..

H: GET OUT TAYLOR!

T: FINE! We are not done yet! So don't get too comfortable with your lesbian friend right here.

*Taylor directed the words 'lesbian' to Naya, and the Latina couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She started crying hard and Heather took her best friend in her arms.

H: Shh.. it's gonna be okay. He's gone. I'm so sorry Nay…

*After half an hour of crying and comforting, Naya settled down and was being cuddled on the couch by Heather.

H: Nay, are you okay?

N: Yeah, I think I'm fine now… I don't mind being called a lesbian but it's just a shock you know?

H: I know. I've never seen him like that before. I can't believe he would say that stuff to you.

N: Why aren't you crying though? I mean you love him right?

H: I _loved_ him Naya.

N: What do you mean?

H: From what he did today, he's lower than a piece of scum to me.

N: Don't say that. You've been together for years. He just got angry. Though angry is an understatement.

H: Nay, that's exactly what I'm afraid of. We've been together for years, and then I just found out that he's like this. What if I married him, and he got mad at me for some stupid reason? He could kill me you know.

N: The reason he got mad is not stupid. But I totally agree with you. It could've been worse. Better late than never I guess.

H: Lea's right. Years of being together won't define a relationship. Coz I know someone who I've only met 2 years ago, has been haunting my dreams and giving me more electricity like an eel.

*Naya turned her head and looked into Heather's eyes.

N: *chuckles* What does that even mean HeMo?

H: Nothing. So.. enough about Taylor, what's the deal between you and Shay?

N: I don't know yet. We have to talk first.

H: Yeah..

N: And you talk with Taylor too. Don't go 'all Lima Heights' on him. Try to understand his situation too.

H: You already forgave him?

N: I guess. I'm hurt but I can manage. He's just shocked. [_Though I hated him for being with you, he's actions are understandable, and since I caught my girlfriend doing the same earlier._]

H: I know. You're amazing you know that?

*Naya smiled and released herself from Heather's arms.

N: I'm going home now.

H: Do you have to?

N: Yes.

H: Stay with me please?

N: As much as I would want to, I can't. [_Not until all this shit has settled._]

H: Bad idea huh?

N: Very. Bye Heather.

H: I'm sorry Naya.

N: For what?

H: For kissing you and for Taylor lashing out on you.

N: Taylor should be the one to apologize, not you, and I told you I understand. As for the kiss… you're forgiven.

H: Really?

N: Yes.

H: So.. can I kiss you again?

N: Hahaha! You are such a boy Heather! Maybe. Next time.

*Heather had a stupid grin plastered on her face after hearing those words from Naya. After Naya left, she sent a text message to Taylor.

H: [_Though I know I'm the sole winner of Naya's feelings, I've got to fix stuff with Taylor. I can't believe he did that. After all this time… Anger could really bring out the worse in a person._]

* * *

><p>*Because of the commotion at Heather's place, Naya didn't have time to check her phone. She can feel it buzzing inside her purse but she ignored it.<p>

N: [_I just wanna go to bed, whoever it is I'll answer it later._]

*As she arrived at her place, she noticed that the door is slightly ajar. She felt panic immediately, debating to herself if she'll open the door. Her courage won and she pushed the door away from her and saw someone sitting at her couch. The whole place was dim so she couldn't make out who it was. Her heart pounded wildly inside her chest as she slowly approached the person.

S: You're here!

N: [_Fuck! It's only Shay, for a second there I thought it was Taylor._] What are you doing here? How did you get in?

S: You gave me a key remember?

N: No I didn't.

S: Okay, I took it, but that's not important anymore. Please hear me out?

N: Shay, I'm not really in the mood for this. So much has happened and I really want to go to bed.

S: Oh, okay. I'm sorry for intruding in your home.

N: I intruded in yours too. That's why I.. [_Saw you topless with Ashley._]

S: Yeah..

N: [_I would really be angry like Taylor right now if I really was in love with her. But I couldn't help but be happy for her, if that cheating on me meant that she liked Ashley too._] So.. it's late, want to sleep over?

S: You're not mad at me for cheating on you?

N: We'll talk tomorrow. [_Don't worry; we're not going to do anything. It's just I could use the company since Taylor scared the hell out of me, though I already forgave him._] No funny business okay?

S: Okay. [_Naya's such an amazing person. Anyone would be lucky to have her. I just don't know if that 'anyone' is supposed to be me._]

N: Lock the front door please?

* * *

><p>NEXT DAY<p>

*Heather met up with Taylor in the crowded area of a park they used to go to whenever Taylor visits. She spotted her soon to be ex-boyfriend approaching her.

T: Hey Honey, did you wait long?

H: No. And please, don't call me that anymore.

T: Why? Oh.. because of your gay lover?

H: We're not together okay? And will you stop being childish Tay, and listen to me.

T: How do you expect me to act huh? I just found out you're cheating on me! And worst of all, you're cheating on me with a girl!

H: I know so please listen to what I have to say.

*Taylor didn't reply so Heather took as a sign to continue speaking.

H: I'm sorry. I really am sorry Taylor. I didn't mean to… It just suddenly happened. I tried to stop what I feel about her because all I could think about is you and how I don't want to hurt you.

*Taylor stood there and concentrated on every word that Heather said. He didn't try to interrupt, seeing the girl's facial expression. It made his rage vanish and was replaced with understanding and a little annoyance.

H: At first I was fine you know? WE were fine! I couldn't be happier with you. But then this girl Shay showed up, and every wall I put up unconsciously to block out all my feelings for Naya tumbled down. I was a drunken mess. I got extremely jealous. I look so pathetic, you should've seen it. You'd probably laugh at me.

T: At the Glee party, is that why you're acting strange?

H: Yes, I'm having an internal battle that night, where I realized I had feelings for Naya.

T: Really..? I should've seen this coming though.

H: Huh? What do you mean?

T: When you first met her, she was all you talked about. Naya's so funny, Naya's so amazing, blah blah. It become so annoying that I started to get annoyed with Naya too, though I haven't met her yet. Then suddenly the both of you were all over the news. I keep seeing your interviews with her and the two of you just become all touchy and gooey with each other.

H: Did you just say gooey?

T: Hey, shut up, I'm not yet finished.

H: Okay, sorry. Continue.

T: Then after your show's last season, you've became the lesbian 'it' couple on TV, so my friends started recognizing you and kept teasing and telling me that you're gonna leave me for some hot lesbian girl, and that I was just your gay beard.

H: Aww Tay, why didn't you tell me?

T: I guess I just trusted you, and of course I'm so convinced that you're straight.

H: I'm sorry. I know there's nothing I can say to make this all better but I can't keep lying to myself, and hurting you on the process.

T: I know, I'm sorry too, for last night. I just saw red and lost my temper. I just can't make myself accept that all the teasing came true you know? And I really don't want to be a gay beard.

H: You're not. I was totally straight when I was with you. You're just considered a beard when I dated you to hide the fact that I'm gay, which is not true since I only found out a few days ago that I'm gay for Naya Rivera.

T: That's really disturbing HeMo. But I'm relieved, and I'm happy for you.

H: So you're not mad at me anymore?

T: Don't get your hopes up. I'm very upset. You know I just can't forgive you like that.

H: Yeah I know. I'm really, truly, deeply, sorry Tay.

T: I hope I can say it's okay but I need time.

H: I understand. Someday, do you think we can be friends again?

T: I don't know about that.

H: Yeah.. too much?

T: Not really, but I probably should apologize to Naya for what I've said to her last night. She doesn't deserve that.

H: True. And you know what? She totally forgave you like instantly. She's so amazing. She even told me to not beat you up and understand how you feel.

T: I can see why you really like her. Uhh.. wait.. Is that why you took me to the park?

H: Yeah I'm afraid you're gonna do something stupid in private so…

T: Thought so.. it's okay though.

H: Whatever Tay.

T: Wanna go grab something to eat?

H: Sure.

* * *

><p>*Naya woke up with the buzzing of her alarm. Eyes still closed, she reached for her phone blindly and squinted at the sunlight from her windows.<p>

N: [_I hate mornings. Wait where is Shay?_]

*She got out of bed and headed downstairs while checking her phone. She saw a message from Heather.

From: Heather M.

Good morning Nay! Will meet up with Taylor right now. I'll tell you what went down after. I miss you! – HeMo :)

N: [_Someone's in a good mood._]

*She decided to reply.

To: Heather M.

We just saw each other yesterday but I miss you too. Spill the deets later. Take care. –xo Naya

S: Do you realize that you have a stupid grin on your face?

N: Woah! You scared me! Why have you been sneaking around?

S: I'm not sneaking around! You're just too distracted by something or someone.

N: Have you eaten yet?

S: No, I plan to eat with you while we talk.

N: Right, so shall we?

*The two sat down at the table, breakfast in front of them. Naya started drinking her coffee.

S: Yeah.. uhh.. Let me start first. What you saw yesterday.. it was—

N: Something that I'm not supposed to see?

S: Yes.

N: How could you cheat on me Shay? I mean I know our relationship is not the ideal type but I thought we're mutual about being honest with each other. [_Since you know about my feelings for Heather._]

S: I know. You trusted me and I completely ruined it.

N: This thing between you and Ashley, how long is this going on?

S: When you left me at the restaurant to go to Heather.

N: Oh…

S: I was upset with you, Ashley bitched out on me, next thing I know we're kissing in her apartment.

N: I guess it was my fault too huh?

S: I don't really know. Everything is so confusing right now.

N: Do you want to end this talk now or something?

S: Shouldn't you be the one deciding that? I mean really Naya, I'm surprised you didn't went hysterical on me last night. But it couldn't be helped though. If was Heather, you'd probably kill Ashley by now.

N: HAHA, not funny Shay.

S: Well, it's true, right?

N: Maybe. But don't think that I didn't get upset too. You're my girlfriend and I hate that I looked like a fool because of you cheating on me.

S: I'm sorry Nay. I didn't mean for you to feel that way. I was being selfish and stupid. If you don't want to decide then is it okay if you take me back?

N: Shay…

S: Please?  
>N: I don't know. You should probably know that when I saw you there topless it's already over between us.<p>

S: I know. But it's worth a try.

N: Why are you fooling yourself Shay? It's obvious that you want Ashley, why don't you just choose her? Why do you insist in holding on to me when clearly we have no feelings for each other?

S: That's a good question. But the last one's not true. I did have feelings for you. That's why I wanted to be your girlfriend.

N: See? You admitted it yourself. You _had_ feelings for me. It just proves that you like someone else now.

S: Maybe I just need you coz I feel safe when I'm with you. Like I know you won't leave me since Heather is taken. Besides, before, you're the only one who knows I'm gay.

N: That's true. I felt that way too about you. Let's face it. We were just cowards. And because of that, we settled for each other and didn't do anything about our true feelings. We just tricked ourselves and didn't go for the person we want.

S: Hey, that's only you! I didn't know I liked Ash this way before.

N: And now you know, do you still insist on being with me?

S: Nah, I'm good. But we still are friends right?

N: Of course.

S: Good! So tell me about you and Heather…

*Naya relayed the incident yesterday and the other day when she left her at the restaurant. Shay was a good audience, throwing comments in the right moments.

S: Wow, that was eventful.

N: True. That's why I was so tired yesterday.

S: So you're saying that Heather wants to be with you right?  
>N: I think she is. Coz she told me she loves me.<p>

S: No, if I were you, I wouldn't make it easy for her. Naya, seriously don't.

N: Huh? What are you talking about?

S: Make her work hard to get you! Since she's been numb all this time, making you suffer. I think it's not fair. Make her suffer!

N: What do you propose I should do?

S: Tell you what, let's pretend we're still together so she'll fight for you. Sound romantic right?

N: You have an evil mind.

S: So are you in?

N: I'm in.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate bitter people so i decided to make them all peaceful. i hope that doesn't bother anyone. i hope it's not that unrealistic or something.<strong>

**please review and check out my other story as well! Thank you! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Riptide2015<span>** Thank you! I hope i didn't disappoint you with Taylor's reaction.

**sammi **HAHA i love what you're suggesting but i think they can't take him since he's a baseball player and Naya isn't like Santana XDD

**kezza89 **thank you! ^^

**CrimsonJoy **i hate cliffhangers too but i don't know why i do it! lol

**Giny Gin **i hope you're happy with this update! XD

**StraightShark **more shit has gone down here! you laughed at that? LOL it just came to me HAHAHA idek..XD

**Itzel** Omglee too! gracias! i hope that's right.. :D

**chicavolcom89 **yey i'm glad you love it! and i saw you story alerted my other story! i can't express my gratitude! *bows*

**Kristina4ever** thank you! this idea came to me since i love reading the dialogues only. i get bored reading too much descriptions LOL lazy.. what is the L word? XD

**shea33fan** i'm so glad you did :)

**Jocelyn Nguyen **Thank you!

**Darkwingedperson **aww.. sorry about that.. maybe next time i'll do a fic with Naya and Shay together.. ^^ or a PLLXGlee crossover!

**SanBClause **why did you laugh? HAHAHA tell meee~~ XDD

**karina **thanks for the awesome and happy review! it makes me smile like an idiot XDD


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I owe you all an apology for making you guys wait. Really, every day passes that i don't update, i feel horrible.. i had to deal with some stuff and writer's block (wow am i really a writer?) not to mention that i'm so FREAKIN PISSED THAT HEMO BROUGHT TAYLOR TO THE GLEE 3D PREMIERE and spread PDA all over the place. I felt better when i saw Naya's 'Brittana is love" bracelet though. Thank you Naya.**

**Now, i'm itching to write a fanfic about the said premiere! DAMN IT!**

**Sorry about that i just have to tell someone. Coz no one i know ships Brittana or watches Glee. i'm alone in the world.**

**and O.M.G.! 100 REVIEWS! **

**YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! I CAN'T~~~ #CREYS**

**replies at the end~ :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts in [<em>italics<em>]**

N = Naya Rivera

S = Shay Mitchell

H = Heather Morris

T = Taylor Hubbell

* * *

><p>N: Shay, I'm not sure about this. What if she gets mad at me? Or she won't do what you think she's gonna do? [<em>What if she gives up on me and leaves me hanging like this. I don't want to go through that again.<em>]

S: Look Nay, if she's really in love with you and serious about her feelings, she won't leave you because of this. She'll fight for you!

N: What if she doesn't?

S: I thought you said she told you that she loves you?

N: Yes, she did!

S: Then you're freaking out about nothing! It'll be fine!

N: She doesn't need to prove anything to me you know.. I just want to be with her already!

S: But don't you want to experience those moments where Heather will do something sweet for you just because you're with her or she will do something heart melting so she can make you see how serious she is to get you?

*Naya opened her mouth to argue but Shay cut her off.

S: Naya, you've had your share of hurtful moments because of her. She's been with somebody else for a long time and you did what you could to make her realize what you feel about her!

N: I wouldn't say that. I didn't tell her what I felt; she's the one who said it to me.

S: But that doesn't make what you feel less than what she feels!

N: What you say make sense but, I'm scared. I can't lose her, now that I know she wants me too.

S: You won't. Trust me.

N: Okay. But if this plan fails, I will ends you Shay!

S: Whatever Na-nay~!

* * *

><p>H: Thanks for the lunch.<p>

T: Don't mention it. Hey, can I ask you a favor?

H: Hmm, that depends. [_I'll do anything to make up for what I've done to him but not in the bedroom._]

T: I was wondering if you could accompany me to Naya's place? Uhh, I want to apologize before I go back.

H: Oh! Of course! You're going back?

T: Yeah, I told you I have a baseball league coming up and there's no point in staying here anyway.

*Heather gave Taylor an apologetic look.

H: I'm sorry. When do you plan to visit Naya?

T: I was thinking probably now. If it's okay.

H: Course it is! I wanna see her anyway.

*The two started to make their way to Naya's place.

T: So, are you two like together now?

H: Tay, I just told you, no, we're not together. Isn't this topic too much for you?

T: Yeah, but I want to know though. Coz knowing you, I don't think you can handle courting her or something.

H: Hey, who says I'm gonna court her?

T: Then what do you plan to do to get her?

H: I don't know actually. Plus, she isn't single at the moment so..

T: She has a boyfriend?

H: Uhh.. no, a girlfriend.

T: Ohh… So, they're still together?

H: As far as I know, they haven't broken up yet.

T: And you kissed her? That's cheating.

H: Hey, her girlfriend was cheating on her too. So I think she's gonna break up with her for that.

T: How can you be so sure?

H: Coz I can feel she has feelings for me too.

T: Pretty confident there aren't we?

*Heather ignored Taylor's comment.

H: Hey, we're here.

*They both get out of the cab and started walking to Naya's unit.

H: Hey, Tay?  
>T: Hmm?<p>

H: Do you really think I should court her?

T: I don't know how it works between two girls but, I think you should just do what you think will get her to admit that she loves you.

H: I guess you have a point there.

*After a few moments, they were outside Naya's place. Heather pushed the doorbell. They waited for awhile before someone answered the door. Heather's eyes grew to see a person she didn't expect.

S: Hey Heather! This is a surprise! C'mon in!

H: [_What the hell is she doing here? And why is she wearing Naya's clothes? Did they…? Fuck! This is not happening!_]

N: Shay? Do I have company?

*Naya appeared from the kitchen, sporting a bedroom outfit that matched Shays. She saw who her visitors were.

N: [_Holy sweet hell (okay Santana's lines just popped into my head) Crap! Why are they here? Heather must've thought something is up! Seeing both Shay and I just got out of bed and practically just had brunch. This is not going to be good. Okay Naya, you can do this. You didn't do anything wrong. Try not to act guilty!_] Heather! Taylor! Hi! Uhh.. What's with the surprise visit? [_Heather is wearing her suspicious eyes. Damn I knew it. Now is really not a good time to make her jealous so she can fight for me. Fuck that plan!_]

H: [_What is going on here?_]

T: [_Ouch, awkward._] I was wondering if we could talk?

N: You mean us? The two of us?

T: Yes. If it's okay with you.

N: Uhm sure.. But please take a seat on the couch first; I'll get back to you. Shay, can you come here for a sec? Upstairs please.

H: [_Upstairs? What were they doing before we came here? Or last night? Shay obviously spent the night here. I know Naya's upset but is she that upset to sleep with Shay? But she has the right to; I mean she's her girlfriend after all. Did I just imagine everything in my mind? I thought she had feelings for me? Or does she?_]

*Heather and Taylor sat on the couch with the blonde spaced out.

T: [_Heather's upset. She's having her inner debate with herself right now. I know her too well to not notice._] Hey, it's alright. Don't freak out yet. You don't want to make the same mistake I did last night.

H: I'm trying! I'm just confused! I feel stupid!

T: Just don't do something you'll regret like what I did.

H: Okay. I'm doing my best to keep calm and not walk out.

T: Good. [_Where are those two?_]

* * *

><p>*Upstairs…<p>

N: Shay, seriously, I'm not up for the plan anymore.

S: But Naya…

N: No, listen to me! She just caught wearing suspicious clothes and right now I'm 101 percent sure she's thinking that we did something unspeakable last night.

S: But we didn't!

N: I know! But she doesn't know that! If we tell her we're still together, she's going to assume exactly the thing that I don't want her to think! So please? Can we just drop the stupid plan?

S: Fine!

N: And I'll do the talking okay?  
>S: 'Kay!<p>

N: Thank you! Right now, just go and take a shower and dress up so you can be on your way.

S: You're kicking me out?

N: I'm not, I just don't want to deal with all the drama. Please Shay?

S: Yeah, I understand. I'm gonna disappear in the bathroom now.

N: Okay, but we're not done talking yet. About Ashley!

S: Ugh Nay!

N: HAHAHA! I won't let you off the hook that easy!

*After Shay was inside the bathroom, Naya fixed herself up in front of her bedroom mirror, enough to look presentable and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>*Taylor was glancing around the place while Heather kept her head down, staring at Naya's coffee table. Taylor then spotted Naya making her way down the stairs, and nudged her ex-girlfriend to get her attention.<p>

N: Sorry for making you guys wait.

*Naya sat in the armchair on the right and faced the two other people in her living room. She noticed that Heather is not looking back at her.

N: [_Ugh, Heather's upset! I hope I can talk to her and explain all this mess later._] So, what can I do for you guys?

T: I came here to apologize Naya. I was out of line last night and my anger took over me. You didn't deserve to hear the things I said and for that, I'm so sorry.

N: I can't say that it's okay but I understand what you felt and I would accept your apology. You don't have to worry.

T: Thank you. I hope I didn't scare you by the way.

N: Oh you did. I got paranoid when I got home. I thought you're gonna hunt me down or something.

T: *laughs* No, what are you talking about. Do you really take me as a bad guy?

N: Well, sometimes. [_Oh crap, I didn't get to stop myself. Don't ask about it. Don't ask about it._]

T: Sometimes? What do you mean sometimes?

*At this statement, Heather finally let her eyes wander to Naya's direction where the Latina noticed quickly.

N: [_Now Heather's waiting for an answer too! Me and my big mouth really! Wait, I can take this opportunity to.. but Taylor's here. Suck it up. I'm Naya Fucking Rivera. I'm flawless and I can do this._] How do I put this? I guess I always see you as a bad guy. Since… you know… you and Heather…uhh.. [_I thought you're flawless? What happened? I messed up. Sorry self._]

T: Because Heather and I are together?

N: *laughs nervously* You could say that.

H: Wait, what does that mean?

S: It means she's feeling hostile towards Taylor coz you two are together and Naya here gets jealous every time you two are doing PDAs etc.

*Everyone in the living room looked at Shay as she's going down the stairs. Naya stared at Shay with a dumbfounded expression.

N: Shay! What the hell?

*Shay just shrugs and puts on a teasing expression while she heads out to the door.

S: I'm gonna go now! Thanks for letting me stay over. See you Naynay! You too Heather and Taylor!

*When Shay was gone, Naya can feel her guests are staring at her. She kept her head down due to the embarrassment she felt at the moment.

N: [_I'll get Shay for this, I swear!_]

H: Care to explain Naya?

*Naya detected a hint of challenge in Heather's voice.

N: [_There's no point of denying and making things more complicated than it already has._]

T: [_This is the perfect time for me to leave._] I think you guys should talk about this on your own. As much as I'd like to stay, my flight is in 3 hours. I don't want to miss it.

N: But Taylor..

T: Don't worry Naya, I get it.

*Taylor got up from his seat, placed a knowing hand on Naya's shoulder and faced Heather. The blonde stood up as her ex-boyfriend hug her.

T: Hey, I gotta go. Thanks for uhh.. the company.

H: Yeah, thank you Taylor. And I'm really sorry.

T: I know.

*Taylor turned to Naya's direction and hugged her as well. Then he whispered something to Naya that only she could hear.

T: Take care of her. I know you love her too.

N: Thanks Taylor. Have a safe flight. And, I'm sorry.

*Taylor gave Naya a weak smile. The three of them headed for the door to see the only guy out. Goodbyes were given and just like that, Naya and Heather are alone again.

N: [_I can't remember the last time we got so awkward like this. I guess I better break it._] So…

H: Yeah…

N: Let's talk?

H: Of course. Mind if we sit down first?

N: Sure. Uhh.. would you like something to drink? [_Yeah, I'm kinda stalling._]

H: No thanks. Nay?

N: Yeah?

H: Can we just get this over with?

N: I suppose. Where do you want to start?

H: Anywhere, but I want to set rules.

N: Rules? Like what?

H: All the questions should be answered in full honesty. No more lying or finding the easy way out. Clear?

N: [_Woah. Heather is so demanding. But I think this will be good for the both of us._] Clear.

H: [_Then I'll get to the point._] Are you and Shay still together?

N: [_She truly knows how to throw hard hitting questions like Brittany._] No.

H: Then why is she here? Did she spend the night?

N: Yes, she spent the night. I got freaked out last night coz I saw my door open, I thought it was Taylor. Turns out, it was only her. She wanted to talk to me about the cheating thing, but I wasn't in the mood so.. I told her to stay for the night and we'll talk in the morning.

H: Did you guys…

N: God No! Never. [_She could completely trust that I tell the truth from the sound of my defensive voice._]

H: As in never?

N: Never. We just kiss, I mean make out. We never go all the way.

H: Really? Why?

N: We're just not ready I guess. Is it my turn to ask?

H: Sure.

N: What's the deal between you and Taylor?

H: We're not together anymore if that's what you're asking.

N: [_Hell Yes! This is what I want to hear! Finally! I have my chance! Oh my God, I never thought this day will come! I'm so freaking happy right now, I don't even know how to celebrate!_]

H: Naya? Naya!

N: Huh? What?

H: You spaced out and grinning like an idiot. What were you thinking about?

N: [_Oh crap, what should I say? Be honest._] I was thinking how to celebrate?

H: Celebrate huh? Because I'm single and very much available?

N: You could say that.

H: So Shay was right, you act like that around Taylor because you have feelings for me?

N: Yes.

*Heather couldn't help but smile at Naya. The Latina blushed furiously and tried to hide it. Heather patted the space next to her in the couch which Naya understood and she scooted to the blonde's side immediately. They sit there for god knows how long, looking in each others eyes.

H: Isn't it about time that you tell me something? I mean, if you've waited that long, I bet you can't restrain yourself any longer.

N: Look who's getting arrogant.

H: Whatever Nay. I'm waiting.

*There was a long pause.

N: F-from the moment I laid my eyes on you… when you walked in the set… and you sat next to me… At first I thought that I would love this person to be my friend… then we clicked and had lots of awesome time together… then that very day, I said that I liked you, and you said it too… I thought that fate has laid a hand… then I saw you dance for the first time… oh God, It was like my breath was taken away from me… Then one day I just found myself waking up in the morning and my first thought is you… before I go to bed, you're still on my mind… I know it's wrong and you had Taylor, but I couldn't help myself… I was secretly thanking the heavens that we get to shoot some intimate scenes… but that didn't help either… coz I only proved that my feelings for you can no longer be ignored… I'm sorry if I didn't tell you this sooner… I am very much in love with you Heather Elizabeth Morris. I love you.

*Tears are now evident in both of the girls' eyes.

H: I love you too Naya Marie Rivera. I'm sorry if I made you wait. I'm sorry if it took me so long to—

N: Shh.. It's okay.

*They enveloped into a bone crushing hug, trying to convey the need of each other's warmth. Naya broke from the embrace, cupped Heather's face with her hands, pulled the blonde in, and experienced the most breath taking kiss they ever felt in their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep calm it's not over yet! ^_^<strong>

**Is Naya's declaration of love too long?**

**do you hate me for some reason?**

**Let me know okay?**

**Review please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Riptide2015<strong> Yey! they're together now i guess! i hope you like it though! and i came across some of your fics! continue writing them okay? ^^

**Karina** OMG you're my 100th reviewer! Thank you so much!

**Momo30** Hahaha i changed my mind. LOL i hope you liked how this turned out.

**Giny Gin** i hope i'm evil enough to be in Slytherin hahahaha XD

**SanBClause** Shay is not that evil hahaha.. she just doesn't what she wants.. XDD

**chicavolcom89** hahaha do you hate Shay? LOL

**Anon** Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yes, i'm late again, i read plenty of good multi-chapter fics lately, i got distracted.. lol**

**So this one is kind of a filler for the last chapter.. i think..**

**i can't believe it's ending.. T^T**

**but i do have another fic again, Hidden Feelings, like this one but i'm having problems with it.. HAHA.. it will come to me.. **

**so here it is.. Chapter 14**

**replies at the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts in [<em>italics<em>]**

N = Naya Rivera

S = Shay Mitchell

H = Heather Morris

D = Dianna Agron

L = Lea Michele

* * *

><p>H: So… are we like official now?<p>

N: Official what?

H: You know…

N: [_Yes, I know but I want to hear it from you._] Nope, I don't know what you're talking about Heather.

H: You really want me to say it out loud don't you?

N: Hmmm.. What do you think?

H: But what if I want you to say it?

N: I guess we won't go anywhere.

*Naya stood up from the couch going straight to the kitchen when Heather huffed..

H: Fine!

*The blonde also stood up, caught Naya by her waist, and pulled her close to her body.

H: Naya, will you give me the privilege to be your awesome girlfriend?

N: [_If I'm dreaming or in a coma right now, please don't bother to wake me at all. I can die like this. But not yet._] I'll think about it.

*Naya said playfully, trying to hide the smile on her face. Heather didn't look amused. She's getting rather annoyed.

N: Aww.. Look at you getting frustrated. :D

H: Whatever Nay. You said you love me!

N: I do!

H: Then why—

*Naya took Heather's lips to hers cutting the blonde off from her whining. After a few moments that seemed like an eternity to the two women, Naya broke the kiss and caressed both Heather's cheeks. The Latina stared intently to those blue eyes and whispered…

H: Yes Heather. I want you to be my amazing and awesome girlfriend.

*Heather smiled so wide that her cheeks started to hurt. She's so giddy at the moment and pulled her best friend rather, girlfriend now to a bone crushing hug. Naya was lifted a few inches from the floor by Heather which made both of them laugh.

N: Truth be told, I dreamed of this moment a thousand times in my head.

H: Really? Is this how you pictured it?

N: Uhh.. Not really but who cares? I can finally call you mine now. So I'm good.

H: [_I probably should do something special soon._] You're right. But I'm curious about some things though, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?

N: Sure, like what?

H: Why didn't you tell me sooner? [_Obviously I have Taylor but I still want to know._]

N: Besides the fact that you're with Taylor, of course I thought you were straight. And I just don't want to ruin our friendship. I mean, what if I told you and then you got awkward, what am I supposed to do? I thought to myself that if I can't have you as more than a friend, I'd be happy just to stay best friends with you. Though being around you is hard, I know I can't _not_ have you in my life.

H: That is so sweet.

*Heather leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Naya's lips.

N: [_I still feel like I'm dreaming! It seems only yesterday that I planning to say goodbye to her at that party, now she's kissing me whenever she wants. I can't get over. :D_]

H: I'm sorry though.

N: For what?

H: For not seeing you. Dianna's right, my view was being blocked by someone.

N: You mean by Taylor?

*Heather nodded.

N: Wait, you talked to Dianna about this?

H: And Lea too!

N: Oh my God.

H: What?

N: What do they know?

H: Everything.

N: Nothing gets past them.

H: True. They've been really helpful to me. So I owe them. I better tell them the news.

N: Huh? What news?

H: That the flawless and super hot Naya Rivera is now my girlfriend. [_I've never felt this way for so long. I love calling her my girlfriend._] You're okay with that right?

N: [_I do like the sound of that._] Sure. But I gotta shower first.

H: Do you want me to come with?

N: WHAT? [_Heather is nuts! Damn it! Now I can't erase the thought of us naked in the shower!_]

H: Just kidding! [_She's blushing! How cute!_]

*Heather kissed Naya again and earned herself a slap on the arm. Naya disappeared at the stairs and the blonde just stood there grinning to herself.

* * *

><p>*After an hour and a half of waiting, Heather saw Naya descending from the stairs looking all hot and sexy.<p>

H: [_How can I be so lucky to have such a sex goddess as a girlfriend?_]

N: [_Heather's undressing me with her eyes. She's gaping at me. LOL_] Honey, better close your mouth or some bug will fly in there. *laughs*

H: [_Crap that was embarrassing._] Took you long enough! I thought you died! I've been waiting for more than an hour!

N: Hey, being beautiful and hot for my girlfriend takes a lot of work. And for the record, I waited a year and a half for a certain impatient someone who couldn't even wait for an hour and half. I think I'm having second thoughts here.

H: [_Wow she's right._] I'm sorry baby. C'mere.

*Heather took Naya in her arms and kissed her in the forehead.

H: You're right, I shouldn't have whined about that and I should really be sucking up to you right now.

N: Kidding, you don't need to do that. I mean, it was my fault too for not telling you so we're even.

H: That's not the way I see it. Well, anyway, we should get going now.

N: Yup. I hear you.

*They started heading out the door continuing their conversation. They used Naya's car to go to Dianna's place and for some reason, they are both sure that Lea there too. They arrived at their destination, and started to walk hand in hand outside Dianna's apartment.

N: Are you sure Lea is in there?

H: Yes, she practically lives there.

N: Okay, if she's not in, let's just give her a call.

H: Uhuh.. I just hope that if she's there, they are both decent.

N: What do you mean?

H: You'll see.

*Heather pushed the doorbell hurriedly and non-stop.

N: Heather you can let go of the button now.

H: Shhh.. Trust me. This is needed to be done.

*A few seconds later they could hear a muffled stomping inside the apartment. Heather laughed to herself and Naya just stared at her girlfriend.

H: 3… 2… 1…

*The door swung open violently and the two were greeted by a fuming blonde with messy hair and clothes. Heather smiled broadly at Dianna who's obviously pissed as hell.

D: What the hell HeMo!

H: Hi to you too D! So I guess I was right huh? Did I disturb your sexy time?

D: Uhhhh..

L: Di~! Who's there?

*Lea emerged from inside wearing the same messy look Dianna has. Heather and Naya's eyes met and they both laughed heartily at their two co-stars.

D: I don't see anything funny here. Can you two please just go inside?

*All four of them sat on the Dianna's couch, Lea, Dianna, Heather took the 3-seater and Naya took the lone chair beside it.

L: So, what brings you guys here?

D: Yeah HeMo, what the hell is up with your non-stop buzzing of my freaking doorbell?

H: I figured it's late and I'm pretty sure you're getting it on and you won't come to door so…

N: I think it was a brilliant idea Heather.

D: Oh sure.. so what is it?

H: I got something to tell you guys.

D: This better be good Hemo. Or else.

*Heather gave Dianna a teasing smile as she stood up and went directly to Naya and sat on her lap. The blonde wrapped her arms on Naya's neck and kissed her on the lips. When the action was done, both looked at Lea and Dianna's reaction. A few moments have passed but the two still didn't talk.

H: You guys might want to close your mouths. It's unlady like.

N: So…? What do you guys think?

L: Are you two messing with us? Coz it's not funny.

N: Uhm, as much as we like to do that, we're actually not.

D: So this means…?

L: You guys are really together now?

H: Yup!

L: *squeals* I'm so happy for the both of you!

*All of them stood up and gave each other hugs!

H: Woah Di, wash your hands first before you touch me! I don't know where your hand has been! And I don't want to know!

D: Shut up and hug me Hemo! Congratulations.

H: Thanks.

*When the commotion died down, everyone took their seats again except this time, Naya is now the one seating on Heather's lap. Naturally, Lea and Dianna asked for the details which the other two relayed animatedly.

D: So Naya, what about Shay? Did she take it well?

N: Before we got together, she already knows. So it's not a big deal. Plus she has someone else too so you don't have to worry about that.

L: I'm glad everything worked out fine.

H: Yeah me too.

N: Although Shay was saying something before Heather and I got together.

D: What is it?

N: She said that Heather should fight for me or whatever, so she can court me or something.

H: Do you want me to court you baby?

N: There's no need. I'm all yours now, right?

H: That's true but I want to do it anyway.

N: Really? Well then, I'm going to look forward to that.

*They both shared a sweet kiss.

D: Eww.. I'm happy for the both you and all, but I don't want to see that in my own house.

H: Whatever Dianna.

L: So are you guys gonna stay for dinner?

N: Sure.

* * *

><p>*The four Glee stars shared a wonderful dinner together. All of them in high spirits and contented with what they currently have in their lives, especially their love life.<p>

D: [_I cannot express how I feel about Naya and Heather being together. It's about the fucking time too. I'm glad things worked out for them._]

L: [_I love the company of my friends. We should really be celebrating Heather and Naya's relationship. I hope they will last._]

H: [_Earlier I asked myself how lucky am I to have such a hot girlfriend but the truth is I'm so blessed to have her and these two people in front of me in my life. They're so supportive and caring. I couldn't ask for more._]

N: [_I always thought I was alone with my misery. Finally Heather's mine, and I couldn't be more ecstatic to see my friends so supportive of us. I hope the rest will be as accepting as Lea and Dianna were. But I'm pretty sure they will. Ooh, I have a text message._]

From: Shay M.

Hey Nay! How's it going with Heather? I hope I'm not disturbing you guys or anything. I have a favor to ask though. Do you have time tomorrow? I was wondering if you could meet me. Thanks. –Shay

H: Who was it?

N: It's Shay, she wants to meet me tomorrow.

D: Are you going to?

N: Uhh yes why wouldn't I? [_Oh crap, I forgot, I'm in a relationship with Heather now._] So baby, can I go? Coz if you're not comfortable, I can always decline.

D and L: Awww..

H: Shut up! [_She's asking permission from me? I love being with her._] Sure! But can I come?

N: Let me ask Shay.

To: Shay M.

Sure but can Heather come too? – _xo Naya_

From: Shay M.

Sure. That'd be great! So I'll see you tomorrow? At that restaurant where you took me a few days ago, say around 8 PM? – Shay

N: She said yes.

H: Okay, I guess we're going.

To: Shay M.

Okay. See you. – _xo Naya_

* * *

><p>*The 3 girls met at the restaurant, ordered their meals, ate, and started the talk.<p>

S: Hi guys, thanks for coming and thanks for letting me see Naya, Heather.

H: No problem Shay.

S: So you guys are together now?

N: Yes, finally.

S: I see you didn't waste any time huh?

H: True. I don't want to wait any more.

N: Says you.

H: Right.

N: So what's up Shay?

S: Okay, first of all Heather, I want to apologize.

H: For what? You didn't do anything wrong.

S: Technically no, but I was behind everything like getting Naya away from you, making you jealous and stuff.

H: Psh, it's all good. In fact, if you haven't done that, I don't think I would be with Naya right now. You made me realize my feelings for her. If it wasn't for you, none of these would happen so, I would like to thank you. And I'm sorry if I hated you when you two started dating.

S: It's okay.. it's my fault too.

N: It's both our faults. Let's not dwell on the past shall we? So… I'm guessing this meet up is about—

S: Ashley. Yes.

N: So what happened after the 'incident'?

S: She apologized, then after that, she started avoiding me. When we have scenes on the set together, she tries everything not to be by my side. She doesn't hang out in her dressing room anymore and it's always awkward when we're together.

H: I don't know who this Ashley is, but did you try talking to her?

N: Ashley is her love interest baby.

S: Shut up Nay, she's not my love interest! No, I haven't talk to her. I don't know how.

N: But why? Didn't you like, love her? Or you don't like her?

S: Of course I like her! She's my best friend, and I love her. I'm just not sure if I love her that way. So I need your advice. How do I know if I love her as in love,_ love_ her?

H: That's a difficult question, because only you can answer that.

N: Heather's right Shay. You should let your feelings take over. Don't think too much. Coz sometimes, over thinking doesn't help. It'll just give you stress.

H: That's true. What about her? Do you know how she feels about you?

S: Yes, she told me she loves me more than a best friend.

N: Really? When did that happen? Why didn't you tell me?

S: Sorry Nay, that's after you ditched me.

N: Right, okay I forgive you. So she told you she loves you huh?

S: Yeah and I'm afraid that I'll just be trying hard to reciprocate her feelings for me so our friendship wouldn't be ruined… but I guess it's already ruined. I just want to be sure of how I feel.

H: Then why don't you tell her that? Is she waiting for an answer from you?

S: I don't think she is. All I know is she's probably mad at me or something coz she always avoids me. And it's driving me crazy. I want her back!

N: You know what I think? I think you're almost there. To the more than friends department.

S: What do you mean?

H: She means you may have feelings for her too but you haven't realized it yet. Just give it time Shay. If you're not ready, don't push yourself.

N: Yeah, don't make yourself fall just because she said that she loves you. You'll make it hard for her even more.

H: Oh and think about it, what if suddenly, she showed up with a girlfriend or boyfriend, like what you guys did to me, how would you feel about that?

S: I'll be extremely jealous I guess.

N: Then there you have it.

H: Are you sure you don't have any idea on what you feel about her?

S: Actually… when we were kissing, it felt right. Naya and I make out all the time but…

*Naya felt Heather tense, and Shay didn't miss what was going on.

S: [_oops, I probably should've kept that to myself._]

*Naya reached for her girlfriend's hand underneath the table and intertwined her fingers with pale hands. Heather did the same, not wanting to disappoint her Latina. Naya smiled at the gesture and continued the conversation. She wants to get this over with quickly so she can take her Heather home.

N: So what was it?

S: [_I probably should end the night now._] No don't worry about it. It just came to me. I know what I should do. Besides, it's getting late anyway. Thanks guys. I really appreciate it.

N: No problem Shay. I'm just a phone call away.

S: Yeah, of course.

N: We better get going now. See you.

S: See you Heather.

H: Bye Shay.

* * *

><p>*Inside Naya's car…<p>

N: You seem awfully quiet baby. What's wrong?

H: Nothing. Don't worry.

N: I'm not buying it Heather. Is it because Shay said we make out all the time?

H: Yeah but it's nothing really. When you think about it, it's not really a big deal.

N: Really now?

H: I don't know, I mean Taylor and I make out all the time but you're not being this way.

N: Who told you I'm not being like that? I was worse you know. I cry most of the time.

H: You cried?

N: Uhuh.. I know it's painful to hear that baby, but don't forget, I see you making out with him in parties and premieres.

H: You did a good job hiding.

N: HAHA, I didn't hide. I just went to the bathroom or my trailer then bawled my eyes out.

H: Sorry.

N: Hey, like you said, it's not a big deal. Relationships work that way. And for all I know, you've been doing it with Taylor like a million times before.

H: Uhhhmm yeah..

N: See? It's really okay. What's important is you're with me now. And nothing can change that. We can make out as many times as you like.

H: Now I'm looking forward to that. :D

N: Me too. :)

H: I hope Shay works it out too.

N: She will.

H: Can you stop driving for a while? Just pull up over there.

N: Why?

H: Just do it Nay.

*Naya stopped her near a deserted alley. She didn't have the chance to ask any further as Heather grabbed the back of her neck and crashed their lips like it's the last kiss they'll ever have.

* * *

><p><strong>Please give me a review if you have time.. ^^<strong>

**i love hearing from you :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Karen<strong> hey! thanks for the review, unfortunately this will end soon, T^T the Shashley pairing would have an appearance next chapter :)

**Giny Gin** i did! i think i saw you gave a review already.. Thank you! ^_^

**Riptide2015** c'mon update your fic now! LOL i'm waiting XDDD thanks! :) :*

**Jac Lag** yeah i like a happy ending w/o bitter people.. lol ooh some people threatened her? gosh, i was pissed but i got over it!

**Anon-M** yeah i wrote a chapter but i dunno, i'm gonna plot something LOL and give us a happy ending too like this XD

**Montana Angell** aww.. thank you thank you for reading my fic XD i like that it makes u happy :) i'm happy too!

**Anon** hey, i took your advice/suggestion, yes my fic will have Nayanna.. XD

**HeYaFeelings** hahaha i'm working on it! ^_^

**Momo30** Yey! i'm glad you like it ^^ thank you!

**StraightShark** yes they are together now.. kinda fast right? LOL

**SanBClause** sorry if i made you hate Heather coz i got pissed HAHAHA.. i dunno, it's my initial reaction to any OTP i guess.. i didn't get your question! i'm sorry! T^T

**Karina** Yes Heya is ON forever LOL Shashley on the next chapter i swear!

**chicavolcom89** you hate Shay? LOL XDDD


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: i'm back from my cave lol..**

**so here it is.. i present to you the final chapter..**

**i'm nervous about this though.**

**i just gotta say thank you to all of you who supported this story. it means so much to me. :)**

**so here it is. enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts in [<em>italics<em>]**

N = Naya Rivera

S = Shay Mitchell

H = Heather Morris

A = Ashley Benson

* * *

><p>*At the Pretty Little Liars' set. Break time. Ashley's dressing room.<p>

A: Come in.

S: [_This is it. I've got to own up. I can do this._] Hey… Ash… Can I talk to you?

A: I guess.. You're already in my dressing room anyway.

S: Look, I'm really sorry for what I did. It was so unfair for you. I didn't even consider your feelings.

A: I absolutely agree with that.

S: I know I've hurt you… a lot. My feelings got the best of me and I know they're not always right. I thought Naya was the one for me but again, I was wrong. Although right now, I'm still not sure of how I feel, I just know that I want you back in my life. I wanna be with you Ash. If you will let me.

*Ashley didn't reply to what Shay said. Getting nervous at the awkward silence and sensing Ashley wouldn't say anything, Shay spoke again.

S: Does this silence mean you're considering taking me back as your best friend?

*Ashley raised her eyebrows.

A: [_Only as best friends?_]

S: Or.. more than that if you want…

A: [_There we go Shay. :)_] Aren't you in relationship with Naya right now? Why are you telling me all this?

S: No. We're not together anymore. She's with someone else now.

A: And that's okay with you?

S: Yes. I partly helped her to get her too you know.

A: So you're making me your rebound?

S: What? No! Ash! How can you say that?

A: Why won't I say that? How can I trust you after what you did to me? I don't want to get hurt again Shay. [_Although the idea of being more than friends with you is tempting. Very very tempting. But what kind of an idiot am I if I fall again for you?_]

S: I know. So please let me win back your trust. Let's start again. From being best friends. And then maybe we can go further if there would be a miracle that you'll like me again.

A: Who says I don't like you?

S: Uhhh you.. by avoiding me and not talking to me.

A: I told you. I'm just protecting myself. Coz being heart broken really sucks.

S: I know… So.. What do you think? Can start again?

A: Okay. I like that.

S: YEY!

*Shay pulled Ashley to her in a tight hug. After a few seconds, they broke apart.

A: But promise me one thing.

S: Anything.

A: Until I say I'm ready, no kissing.

S: Awww.. But I love your kisses.

A: I know. :D

S: You're not going to make it easy for me, aren't you?

A: You know it.

S: But you're worth it. :)

*Shay beamed at the blonde and the latter reciprocated it.

S: So, do you wanna have dinner with me? My treat.

A: I like how this is starting. You'll definitely become my best friend again in no time. Let's go!

*They both laughed at their crazy antics. Shay couldn't be happier that the person she loves the most already forgave her.

S: [_I'll make sure to do this the right way. No more fooling around. I'll make her happy like the ways he makes me feel._]

*Looks like everything will be back to normal at the PLL set.

* * *

><p>*The buzzing of the doorbell broke Naya's concentration in watching reruns of Glee Season 2. It was the episode 'Sexy' and her favorite Brittana scene 'the hurt locker' is almost up. She slightly got irritated at the disturbance that could cost her to miss the scene.<p>

N: [_Who could it be?_]

*She opened the door and all of the annoyance she felt disappeared. She found her girlfriend standing there smiling widly with her hands on her back.

N: Well if isn't my favorite blonde. What can I do for you today?

*Heather placed a kiss on Naya's lips then pulled out something from her back.

N: Aww.. These are gorgeous Heather. You didn't have to.

Naya took a whiff off the white roses her girlfriend gave her. Heather stepped inside while Naya closed the door.

H: What are you doing?

N: Just watching Glee. [_Crap, the scene is over. But I got the real thing right here._]

H: Why?

N: Nothing, I didn't have anything better to do. Thanks for the flowers baby. But what are they for?

H: Can't I give my beautiful girlfriend flowers whenever I wanted to? [_When I told her I was going to court her, I wasn't kidding._]

N: [_That is so sweet._] Of course you can. Thanks again.

*Heather earned herself another kiss on the lips.

H: God I miss you.

N: *laughs* But we only saw each other two days ago!

H: That's too long for me. I never felt this way for Taylor though. Like even though I don't see him for months, it's okay. But you… I can't seem to stay away from.

N: Do you want to get laid Hemo?

*Heather's eyes widened in shock.

N: Coz you seem to do be doing the things people do when they want to get laid.

H: Maybe. But you know I probably would be bad at it. I wish I have Brittany's knowledge for sexual stuff.

N: LOL! What are you talking about?

H: Nothing! It's just that if we are going to do it, I want it to be good and special.

N: Don't worry okay? We still got a long way to go. And besides, I'm sure it's gonna be special because I'm gonna do it with you. Everything we do together is special.

*Heather nodded her head and bit her bottom lip.

H: So… Are you saying you're going to have sex with me eventually? Coz I wanna know when.

*Naya slapped her girlfriends arm.

N: What's gotten into you? Are you really that horny right now?

H: I'm just nervous okay? I didn't even know what came over me. Maybe because I saw a couple nearly doing it at the park near the flower shop. Inevitably, I thought of you and it never left my mind.

N: [_Heather seems really worried about our sex life. I can't have her moping around here. I want to see her always happy. I know just what to do to lift her spirits up. Or probably not. But it's worth a try._]

*Naya moved closer to Heather at the couch. She bit her lip and looked at the blonde seductively. Heather on the other hand, unaware of Naya's intentions tensed at the sight. Naya slowly moved her body even more closely to Heathers. At this point both of the girls' hearts were beating so loud they're surprised it's not heard by the other. Without breaking eye contact, Naya let her intentions known as she closed the gap between their faces, closed her eyes, and placed a soft but sexy kiss on Heather's lips. The blonde moaned at the contact and the jolt she felt on her insides. The Latina took that as a good response. She placed her hands on her girlfriend's thighs moving them slowly towards her inner spot while she trailed more soft kisses on Heather's neck then upwards. Naya reached Heather's left ear that she licked ever so slowly that send goose bumps on the blonde's body. As the Latina's hand near the throbbing part of Heather's body, the movement suddenly stopped and she heard Naya moaned seductively in her ear…

N: Heather…

*The blonde whimpered at the contact of Naya's breath in her ear.

N: I think that's enough for today.

*Naya grinning, stood up from the couch, took the flowers, and head towards the kitchen to look for a vase, leaving Heather motionless in her seat.

H: [_Oh my God. What had just happened?_] NAYA!

*The Latina laughed so hard at Heather's annoyance.

H: You are such a tease!

*Naya laughed more, loudly this time.

H: I'm gonna get my revenge! I swear!

N: No you won't! You can't resist me. I'm hot and oozing with sex appeal.

H: Oh yeah? We'll see about that.

*Heather made her way to the kitchen. Naya was standing by the sink putting water inside the vase. She felt Heather's arms snake at her waist and her head rest on her shoulder. Heather started peppering the tanned girl's neck with light kisses.

N: That's not gonna work Hemo.

*Heather ignored what her girlfriend said; instead she brought her lips to Naya's ears like what the Latina did earlier. She spoke in an airy whisper which made Naya's body weak, and not only because of Heather's voice. It's because of what she said.

H: How do you want to be stripped teased Naya? Do I have to get a pole? Or would you prefer a lap dance? And you know, I can do splits perfectly.

*And with that, Heather was gone and was back sitting on the couch. This time Naya was the one who felt breathless at the thought of Heather's amazing body dancing around her. Half naked and doing splits.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do review for the last time and t<strong>**ell me what your favorite chapter or part was, or what u didn't like.**

**THANK YOU! *bows***


End file.
